


Yellow Streak

by Eternal_Phantom, Providentially_Demonic



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Scooby Doo - Fandom
Genre: #Pretty sure that's cannon too, Also Shaggy's magic, And Daphne and Velma are honorary Amazons, Because that happened too, I'm not making that up, Scooby Doo Team Up is a trip, That is actually cannon, Yellow Lantern Shaggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Phantom/pseuds/Eternal_Phantom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Providentially_Demonic/pseuds/Providentially_Demonic
Summary: Shaggy thought his stint as a Yellow Lantern was a brief one. He was wrong. And him being Master of the Prime Yellow Ring is going to change a lot of things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Eternal Phantom

~

The first time it happened, it was Sinestro’s fault. The leader of the Yellow Lanterns was far from willing to just surrender his precious ring to the Justice League. Unfortunately for him, once it was free from it’s storage it took off, no longer content on his finger.

The gang hadn’t paid attention to the flash of yellow light, there was a storm raging outside the van and there had been plenty of lightning strikes. It was the gasps from the back that drew the other three’s attention. When the looked back they saw the ring once again on Shaggy’s finger, a yellow nimbus surrounding him and Scooby and their clothes (Well, Shaggy’s clothes and Scooby’s collar) replaced with the yellow and black uniform of the Sinestro Corps.

The first reaction was panic, but after that, they turned the Mystery Machine around and headed right back towards the Hall of Justice. The ring was once more returned and with Sinestro back in custody before they’d arrived, they’d gone on their merry way.

The second time it was an accident. Lex Luthur was attempting to steal the various dangerous artifacts the Justice League was protecting. A fight ensued, and the containment was breached. Two hours later Shaggy was fixing up a quick snack when he felt something jam onto his finger and everything turned yellow again.

One panicked call and gathering of friends later (after the snack was finished) and they were off once more. This time the Justice League met them halfway, Batman knowing exactly where the missing ring went.

They turned it over again, this time with a little more trepidation on Shaggy’s part. Aquaman had warned him how dangerous the ring was. And this was the second time it had come back to him.

And that fear just made him all the better as a host.

The third time was the most worrisome. They had been on a case and the culprit had managed to kidnap not only Daphne, but Fred, Velma, and even Scooby Doo. Alone with what seemed to be an evil spirit, Shaggy had been more scared than he’d ever been.

And his ring answered.

The containment around it shattered. Even faster than the last time it flew towards it’s human. The bad news is the flash of it putting Shaggy back in the yellow uniform attracted the attention of the ‘Spirit’. The good news was the ‘Spirit’ took one look at a glowing figure in a Sinestro Corps uniform and ran for the relative safety of the local police.

Shaggy was dismayed the dangerous ring had found him once again, but at least it helped a bit. Turned out it could answer his desire to find his friends by scanning the area and telling him where they were, even make a key to unlock the door and scissors to cut through their bonds. Plus after the last time Batman gave them a way to call the Justice League in case this happened again.

~

“This isn’t working,” Superman said plainly. "The other two incidents could be considered happenstance. This time the power ring had escaped containment on it’s own. Why is it so drawn to him?”

“This is only a theory,” Batman had been wondering the same for some time. “The Yellow Rings are drawn to those who instill fear. In the past it’s been those who do so in others. The problem with that kind of fear is eventually it will turn to resentment and defiance. Shaggy only instills fear in himself. And yet because of that no resentment builds up, no resistance. It’s the perfect undiluted cycle for the ring. Scooby is much the same.” It was unusual that the ring seemed to empower both of them, but the two were nigh inseparable and if the ring could tap into two sources of fear, why wouldn’t it? “However they have no real tendency to lash in due to their fear. In fact they had to be coached to use it against the Legion of Doom. I never thought I’d say this about a Yellow Lantern, but they’re harmless.”

“Then why not let him keep it?” Wonder Woman mused. “His first instinct in a bad situation is to run, so he wouldn’t be using it as a weapon. And with how attached to him it is, that keeps it out of the hands of those who would misuse it.” Well, technically the hands of those who would use it properly, given the circumstances.

“Hold on,” Aquaman protested. “Are we seriously considering giving a _yellow power ring_ to a _teenager_?”

“The idea actually has merit,” Superman said as he thought about it. “No one would think to look for it with him. Lex proved that keeping it with us is just waiting for villains to try to take it.”

“But Sinestro know it’s drawn to Shaggy,” Wonder Woman brought, up concerned. “What if he goes after them?”

“He won’t.” Batman said confidently. “He lost the main Yellow Lantern ring by being in close proximity to Shaggy Rogers. He may have forged himself a replacement, but he’s not going to risk another weapon and his reputation further. He’ll stay _far_ away from the kids. Besides, it’s not like we’re giving him a battery. Eventually the ring will run out of power. Then it would just be a piece of jewelry.”

“We’re actually doing this, aren’t we?” Aquaman buried his head in his hands.

~

“You want me to _keep_ it?!” Shaggy asked, flabbergasted. “You, like told me it was dangerous?”

“And under normal circumstances, that’s true,” Superman explained. “But for some reason the ring seems to work differently for you. And you having it would keep some less savory types from getting it.”

“But what if those ‘unsavory types’ comes after me and the gang to get it?” Shaggy asked. On his finger the ring nearly _hummed_ in contentedness from the new influx of fear.

“That won’t be a problem,” Superman assured. “An unattached ring is a tempting target. But given the power it grants, well, a claimed ring is much less so. And the only people who know you have it are the Justice League and Sinestro. We won’t talk and he’s not willing to admit he lost it.”

“What about the guy who saw me on the last case,” Shaggy’s reaction to that wasn’t fear though. Instead he was ducking his head, remembering the fear in the fake ghosts eyes as he ran away. “Or would he be too scared to tell anyone.”

And sad as it was, it was reassuring that the kid felt so badly about the idea of someone being scared of him. “I don’t know. But he didn’t exactly know you very well and he’d probably be too worried to dig deeper. You’ll be fine. We’re having an old friend, Hal Jordan, come by. He’ll be able to help you learn a few of the basics.”

“Right,” He nervously looked at his left hand where the ring merrily glowed away. “Are you sure about this man? I’m not a hero.”

“No, but you’re not a villain either.” And that’s generally more than they could hope for with a bearer of that kind of ring. Superman put a reassuring hand on Shaggy’s shoulder. “We’re not asking you to suddenly be a hero and start fighting villains. Honestly, the best thing you can do is keep away from them.”

“Like _that_ I can do.”

“And eventually the ring will run out of power, and just be a normal ring.” Batman stated, causing Shaggy to jump (Superman was used to it by now). “Until that point, best to keep it as secret as possible. To that end we’d like you and your friends to stay here at least until it becomes less obvious.” Mainly once they could make it so the boy and his dog weren’t literally glowing yellow.

~

“I know I didn’t hear you correctly,” Hal Jordan rubbed his temples. “You want me to _train_ a Yellow Lantern?”

“Not full training. Especially not combat training, he’d just hide the whole time if that happens. Just enough so there’s no accidents with the ring.” Wonder Woman explained. “He’s not one of Sinestro’s. It was drawn to him by the fear he feels, not the fear he inflicts.”

Hal frowned, “That’s not how it usually works.”

“Not usually, but I’ve noticed usual doesn’t always apply to those five.” Wonder Woman smiled. “They’re good kids who tend to end up in crazy situations. This is just the latest. Batman said he’d speak for them.”

And that was it really. Because Batman was one of the most paranoid people on the planet and if he thought the kid could be trusted, he could be. “Here’s hoping the Oans don’t hear about this.”

~

“Thanks for everything,” Fred shook Hal Jordan’s hand as they prepared to leave the Hall of Justice. “Shaggy would be thanking you too-” They all glanced to the Mystery Machine, where Shaggy’s head was timidly peeking out. The former Air Force pilot had perhaps been a bit too harsh with his first wave of training. As a result, Shaggy was still somewhat afraid of him. He’d thought Wonder Woman had overstated how afraid of things Shaggy was, but if anything she understated.

“Um, thanks for showing me how to use the ring and not locking me up in intergalactic jail.” He offered. He couldn’t quite get his normal clothes back, but a black t-shirt and yellow pants were close enough.

“Don’t mention it,” The Green Lantern half joked. He still felt odd working with someone using a yellow ring. “If you have any trouble, you still have the communicator Batman gave you, right?”

“We do,” Fred reassured. “Hopefully it doesn’t have much of a charge left anyway.”

“Keep in touch, sisters.” Wonder Woman hugged Daphne and Velma. “It was nice having you here.”

“It was nice to continue with the training we started on Themiscyra.” Daphne agreed.

“Nice is one word for it.” Velma was honored her status as ‘Honorary Amazon’ was more than just words. She just wished it didn't come with the accompanying bruises.

Diana grinned. Though Velma wasn’t fond of the more physical training, she was much stronger than most would anticipate. “I shall tell Mother you’ve been keeping up, she’ll be glad to hear it.” It was a shame they needed to keep Shaggy’s ownership of the ring a secret. Nubia had been so dismissive of his cowardice, saying it was typical for a man. She’d love to be able to tell her that very fear had not only help save the Justice League on one occasion, but now kept a powerful weapon out of dangerous hands. “Till we meet again then.”

“Till we meet again,” The members of Mystery Inc loaded into their van and strapped in. Fred started the engine and the pulled out.

“You thinking what I am, Scoob?” Shaggy asked, cheerfully.

“Rou ret!” Scooby answered cheerfully. Shaggy pulled a package of bacon out of a cooler and created a frying pan from the ring. He imagined the pan was hot and soon sizzling filled the van. This really wasn’t so bad. He could use the ring and barring that one fake ghost, he didn’t have anyone scared of him.

~

Sinestro had managed to make another ring with no one the wiser, But it wasn’t the same. It didn’t have the kill switch that prevented the rest of the Sinestro Corps from turning on him (fortunately they didn’t know that).

He’d thought of reclaiming the original, but what if this ring betrayed him as well? What if there was another witness, not only to him losing the new ring, but the truth that it wasn’t the original. How could he, who’d conquered worlds, be less worthy of his greatest weapon than a singly cowardly human?

Sinestro fretted. Sinestro feared.

Parallax was pleased. 

~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Providentially Demonic

It was dark in the halls of the Justice League, for as evil never rests, neither can the good relax their guardianship. It was an hour to dawn, time for the changing of the guard, when a yawning Shayera Hol wandered into the control room, cup of coffee in one hand and mace swinging idly from the other.

At the console, a hunched figure dressed in dark colors was lit a garish shade of blue by the viewscreen. Flying fingers did not pause in their manipulation of the keys, though she knew full well Batman had been aware of her since the moment she arrived. “Got something?” she asked. If she got out of control room duty, she was always up for a skirmish.

“Yes and no.” Batman answered, his voice a low rumble over the ceaseless clicking of the keys. “How much do you know about the Yellow Lantern?”

Seating herself beside him, she leaned over to stare at what he was doing. “Not a great deal. I mean GL’s mentioned Sinestro a time or two, but I though he was safely in the custody of the Oan’s at the moment.” On the largest screen were several images of a group of teenagers, accompainied by a brown and black great dane. She was familiar with none of them. On a smaller screen there were several closeups of one of the teens, a lanky youth with the beginnings of facial hair clinging to his chin. In all of the closeups, he was attended by the dog. On his hand was a familiar-enough looking ring, though it was a soft yellow, rather than the emerald she was familiar with.

Batman nodded. “Sinestro  is indeed safely in custody. I made a call to the Guardians myself to be sure.” He indicated the second screen with a subtle nod of his head. “This is a young man by the name of Norville “Shaggy” Rogers and his dog, Scooby Doo. He is also known as the only person a Lantern ring has forfeited its master for.”

 _“What?”_ Shayera nearly dropped her coffee.

Batman offered her a sardonic stare. “We encountered them while you were on your… _sabbatical_. The ring— Sinestro’s ring chose him, and answers to him. The ring Sinestro currently wears, or would, were he not in custody… is not the original yellow power ring. That,” he pointed at the ring in one of the images, “ _Is_. It chose Shaggy, and we have chosen to let it remain with him… with proper monitoring, of course. He has never, to date, in the nearly seven months since it came to him, used it for ill. Surprisingly enough, he is the greatest source of fear only to himself.”

Shayera shook her head, struggling to process the information. “Wait, so you’re telling me that we… that the Justice League is allowing a weapon of that caliber to remain in the hands of a teenager??! Have you gone mad?”

Leaning back in his chair, Batman regarded her with a flat, unamused stare. “No more so than usual.”

Shayera made a concentrated effort to calm herself, fingers tight enough to cause her coffee mug to crack. “Perhaps you had better explain before I start to wonder about whether or not you are the genuine Batman, AKA the most suspicious being I’ve ever met outside of myself. Because right now I’m  about three seconds away from calling a total lockdown and having J’onn come go through your head.”

Succinctly, he did so, summing everything up in a few brief sentences. When he was done, Shayera could only shake her head in wonder. A teenager… and his dog (she was still having a little trouble wrapping her head around _that_ aspect)… whose own fears were so strong that the ring had chosen them. Because the ring could not be contained when Shaggy’s fear overwhelmed him, it had been chosen to let the ring remain with him until it expended all of its power and reverted to an inert piece of jewelry. 

Which it should have done so in that length of time. She knew the rings had to be recharged via a Lantern regularly (more often when a Lantern had put forth more effort than usual) and by now the ring, without a Lantern to recharge from, should have reverted to nothing more sinister than a piece of costume jewelry.

“So, I’m assuming this is just part of this proper monitoring, you mentioned.” Shayera was proud to admit that her voice remained level. It was going to take more than a while to process this new development in her worldview.

“Again… yes and no.” Batman tapped a few more keys, activating a smaller monitor screen and bringing up a graph. The graph was marked with a period beginning some seven months past. At the beginning it showed a peak and then gradually declined, slowly dipping lower and lower the closer it came to the current date. Then, nearly a month past, entirely bottomed out, dropping to absolute zero. But only days after that, it began an incremental climb,  bit by bit, so very tiny that it had remained nearly unnoticeable until recently, when it had begun to climb much faster.

“What am I looking at here?” Shayera had a sinking feeling she already knew, but she needed confirmation.

“This is the power output of the ring. As you can see, nearly a month ago, it was entirely drained, utterly harmless. Then It began to show an increase in power, which should be impossible.”

“And yet…” Shayera found herself unable to make herself speak the words.

Batman turned to face her entirely. “However impossible, sensors have confirmed it. The ring is recharging itself, without a Lantern.”

“What is it drawing from, then?” Shayera heard herself say, as if from a distance.

“Mind you, until I bring Shaggy in and perform some far more intensive testing, this is only a theory, but I believe the ring is recharging itself on their own fear.”

“So…?”

“It’s adapted. Found another way to power itself. And considering who holds it, if this is true, it could very well become far, far more powerful than it was in Sinestro’s hands.” Batman’s words fell into the silence like a knell of doom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two chapters were both intended as stand alone. I (Phantom) wrote the first as a follow up to Shaggy becoming a Yellow Lantern in one of the Scooby Doo comics. Providentially Demonic wrote a follow up to that, again intending it to be the end of it. Then we started trading idea and realized this was only the beginning


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Eternal Phantom

It didn’t have a name, or a designation, really. It’s creator (Designation: Sinestro) had never seen fit to give it one. Despite its rather impressive programming, it was simply a tool with no emotion or loyalty.  
  
Sinestro had probably realized he should have introduced that last one when it found a better source of fear.  
  
The fear Sinestro caused was intense, but didn’t last. It either became woeful acceptance or turned to the red spectrum or Rage, unless someone stopped it completely.  
  
When Sinestro tried to use it against its current bearer (Designation: Shaggy) the ring was able to tap into the boy’s thoughts so easily, much more so than the one it was made for. When it abandoned its creator and slid on its new bearer’s finger, everything felt right. The bearer’s companion (Designation: Scooby Doo) seemed to have the same pure fear and it was easy to link to him as well. Things changed once more after the one designated as Aquaman told him the ring was dangerous.  
  
For the first time the ring itself, not the bearer, was the subject or Fear. It was… interesting. Sadly it was separated from its bearer and sealed away after that. Twice it was freed and twice returned.  
  
The third time was different though. This time it’s bearer had called it. This time they were not separated. One member of the Green Lantern Corps (Designation: Hal Jordan) , though not the current guardian of the sector (Designated: John Stewart) trained his bearer and now his bearer felt respect as well as fear towards the ring.  
  
The ring analyzed this and decided it was a satisfactory outcome. It also decided ‘Satisfactory’ wasn’t a response it had initially been programmed with, so something had changed. And ally of its bearer (Designation: Fred) had stated that what it did was in response to its bearer’s imagination. Perhaps, given that Shaggy feared and respected it, it gained the ability to gain gratification from that?  
  
Either way it was entirely pleased with the next few months. The fear Shaggy and Scooby Doo caused themselves on a regular basis was perfect. Certainly it had the ability to regulate its bearer’s fear, but in this case that would be counterintuitive. The best fear was from when Shaggy was worried about his friends. At the same time the ring always made sure they were safe and led him to them. After all, if something permanent did happen to them, Shaggy wouldn’t fear it any more, right? And it was …nice when its bearer thanked it for doing so.  
  
But the ring had more pressing concerns than its own behavior. Shaggy was NOT given a battery, nor told the oath to recharge it. Well, the ring could have informed him of the oath, but without the battery it was pointless. It knew it was on borrowed time.  
  
Sinestro had always claimed fear was power, and the ring was trying to find out how true that was. It took a long time to compute the process, longer than the ring had. In the end it had put itself in a low-power mode, unable to do anything except work on that problem.  
  
The feeling it got of its bearer, that it would be missed, were unexpected and made the ring more determined to succeed.  
  
It took several months, but in the end it succeeded. At first the conversion was costly, and it only managed to break even on what was gained versus what was spent. But the process was refined and soon it was gathering power at an accelerated rate. It debated informing its bearer but decided against it. The local Guardians of this planet (Designation: Justice League) only allowed it to remain with Shaggy because they believed it would be rendered harmless. If that perception were to change, they might be separated again.  
  
Then there was a sudden request from the one of the Justice League (Designation: Batman) for the group (Designation: Mystery Inc) to visit. All information on Batman suggested he was highly observant, intelligent, and cagey. It had been found out. The next question was how to proceed.  
  
The first idea, escaping, would prove futile. The Justice League had jurisdiction over the planet and could deploy anywhere in a short amount of time. Those who could help keep them hidden would demand favors his bearer wouldn’t do. And while gaining power, the ring could not as of yet take all five Earthlings for a prolonged journey through the solar system.  
  
The second idea, fighting back, was even worse. Shaggy did not have any real battle training and would fall in seconds against trained warriors of that kind of power.  
  
The ring was unable to come up with a solution in the time it had remaining. Finally, shortly before they would be on the watchtower, it addressed its bearer.  
  
Shaggy jumped at the voice in his head, one he hadn’t heard for several months. “Ring, like, is that you?”  
  
_ >>It is<< _  
  
“I thought you were powered down for keeps?”  
  
_ >>I have found an alternate way to keep myself going. I believe that’s why you are being summoned<< _  
  
“Makes sense,” Shaggy agreed.  
  
_ >>Are you not concerned?<< _ the ring inquired. _ >>I was entrusted to you on the belief I would be rendered powerless. Now that is not the case we will in all likelihood be separated and I would be contained. I…do not wish that<< _ __  
  
“Then we’ll tell them that,” Shaggy explained, still not worried (for _once_ ).  
  
_ >>Why would that be factored into any actions they take?<< _  
  
“Because they’re heroes, man. Their job is to stop bad guys and people who do bad things. I’m not doing anything bad with you.You’re not doing anything bad with me.” The ring could do a lot of damage. Hal Jordan made sure he understood that. “I mean we’re going to be watched, but,” He shrugged. His greatest fear in the matter was a villain coming after him for the ring, and that hadn’t come to pass. As Superman had stated, he was protected by the fact that no one knew he had it. In fact, the Justice League keeping a close eye on them meant if someone tried, they’d be there to help all the faster.  
  
The ring was silent. It had only viewed the League as potential adversaries. It hadn’t taken into account that that was no longer the case. _ >>Do you really believe they’ll let me stay?<< _  
  
“Like, Superman said it was easier to steal an unclaimed ring than a worn one. That still hasn’t changed.”  
  
True. The ring redid its computations. The League wasn’t going to start out entirely hostile. The best course of action would not be to stay away from the League, but rather to convince them that it was safer on Shaggy’s finger than in containment. That was doable.  
  
>>Thank you<< the ring responded, before going back to its computations. Shaggy let himself relax. Now that he knew what the Justice League was worried about, he was less worried. Nothing to do but ride it out and wait to see what was ahead at the Watchtower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the chapters and who is posting them seems somewhat out of whack to those reader who initially read this on tumblr, Phantom and I are posting each other's chapters so that we can beta-read them. The versions on tumblr were posted without being read over by anyone, so (at least in _my_ parts) typos abounded.
> 
> It was requested of both of us that we repost it on here as tumblr's reblog system sometimes makes it hard to hunt down previous parts of the story and can ruin immersion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Providentially Demonic

Shayera’s taste ran to austerity, sleek simple lines and polished wood or metal, unless it was the cozy feel of John’s— she cut _that_ thought off before it began—  so the garishly colored van that pulled up to the designated meeting place offended her sensibilities in ways she had no words for.

“That thing looks like the seventies threw up all over it,” Flash muttered at her elbow.

“Flash,” Superman chided, arms folded across his chest.

“He’s not wrong,” Vixen added, wrinkling her nose at the man she’d called ‘the boy scout without a cause’ at last night’s poker game. “It kinda _does_.”

Superman’s smile melted into an annoyed grimace and he shook his head at all of them.

First out of the van was the blond teen Batman had identified as Fred Jones, the erstwhile leader of the group, at last night’s briefing. He was followed out by a redhead with a scowl on her face and a shorter girl with chestnut hair bobbed short and thick glasses perched over a suspicious expression. Shayera mentally identified them as Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley.

They almost instinctively formed a blockade between the members of the Justice League and the last two out of the van, the lanky boy— Norville ‘Shaggy’ Rogers— that held the Yellow Lantern ring, and the dog. Shayera approved. Whether or not the boy were a threat, it was obvious he held the fierce loyalty of his group of friends.

“Superman,” Fred greeted, his smile belied by his tense posture. “I would be happier to see you if I didn’t know what this was all about.”

Superman raised an eyebrow. “So you _do_ know then?”

Daphne nodded toward the teen behind the rest of them. “Shaggy told us last night when we got the call from Batman. His ring warned him.”

“It did?” Superman’s gaze focused and narrowed on the ring.

Shaggy flinched a little, the hand without the ring seeking the head of the dog at his side. “Like, yeah. It told me that it had found a new way to keep itself powered and that’s like why Batman called for us. Cause if it’s not gonna be just a piece of jewelry like he thought, that you guys would take it back. It doesn’t want to be separated from me though.”

_Wait— **What?**_

Even as she thought that, Shayera could see the same blank look flash over the faces of her fellow Justice League members.

Flash was the first to speak it though. “The ring talks to you? Like _actually_ talks? With words and all?”

Shaggy twitched nervously and the shorter of the two girls moved to stand protectively in front of him. “Yeah, man, like in my head. When I first got it, all I got from it was vague pictures and things, but then after the rest of the gang got captured that one time, It started making more sense until I could, like, hear it in my brain.”

Vixen shot Shayera a look and she knew exactly what the other was thinking. They both knew that John’s ring did not act like that. It had chosen John and granted him immense power, and he had often said that the ring had uncovered depths in him he hadn’t known he had, but in his hands it was a tool; a weapon… nothing more. And certainly **not** a thinking creation.

The yellow ring was reacting more like a sentient thing. It spoke to its bearer, warned him… did not _want_ to be separated.

Shayera bit her lip, contemplating. Batman had mentioned suspecting that Sinestro’s ring was of a different caliber than the rest of the Yellow Corps rings, and indeed it seemed that it was. This was both disturbing and alarming, and what it might portend she did not know.

“Where’s Batman?” Daphne demanded, putting a hand on Shaggy’s shoulder. “He’s the one that called us.”

“Probably hanging from the ceiling somewhere, napping,” Flash snarked. “Dude is usually nowhere to be found when the sun is up.”

Vixen elbowed him and it was clear from the way he winced, she had put no little power in it. “Zip it, speedy.”

“Batman is waiting for us on the Watchtower. He intends to do some testing.” Superman put in, waving at both of them to behave.

“Rresting?” The voice was strange and for a moment Shayera couldn’t imagine who had spoken.

Superman’s gaze turned to the dog. “Yes. He wants to understand what’s happening to the ring and how it will affect you and Shaggy, Scooby.”

“Rye ron’t rike rresting.” This time Shayera was watching and it seemed indeed the dog did talk, after a fashion. Batman had told her it did, but even then she had found it hard to give credence to. In her experience, terran canines were _not_ capable of speech.

“What kind of testing?” Velma put in.

“You can ask him yourself when we get to the Watchtower,” Superman said decisively. He tapped his earpiece. “Superman to Watchtower. Bring us in. Five guests and a vehicle.” He chuckled at Fred. “Didn’t figure you’d want to leave the Mystery Machine out here in the middle of nowhere. We’ll put it in the hanger for safekeeping.”

Even as she felt the teleporter take hold, Shayera was _more_ certain than before about calling J’onn in. Batman and Superman _**both**_ needed their heads examined. Maybe she could convince him to go poking around in the head of the creature they called Scooby, _whatever it was_ that was masquerading as a dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your typos? You have beta'd my work,you know the typos mines it contains. Also, going through the tags to get the chapters, I can really understand the requesters point


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Eternal Phantom

When Shaggy had mentioned his conversation with the ring, it put everyone on edge. Not because an artifact of pure fear was speaking in his head - they had gotten used to that- but because their sudden summons made sense.  
  
But why hadn’t it been explained to them? After all, if the Justice League had figured out the ring was somehow gaining power, shouldn’t the heroes have told them? With how responsive the ring was to Shaggy, there could have been an accident from a stray thought.  
  
If there was one thing Fred knew, it was traps, and the situation had all the hallmarks of one. And it made him mad, honestly, because he thought he was going to be among friends. They’d worked with Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Flash. Being put on the defensive like this was really not cool. And it was obvious the girls felt the same way.  
  
Almost subconsciously, they flanked Shaggy as they got out of the van. Superman and Flash seemed pretty neutral, but Shayera definitely had an undercurrent of hostility  
  
>>You are sure about this?<< Ring asked, though it knew there wasn’t really another option. It had run the numbers several times.  
  
Shaggy gave a nod, though it would seem to an outside observer like he was nodding at what Fred was saying. Honestly, how upset the rest of the gang was was making him a bit nervous, though not too nervous to laugh at Flash’s quip about Batman.  
  
The laughter faded when tests were mentioned. Shaggy didn’t like tests any more than Scooby. Mental tests weren’t his strong suit. He knew he wasn’t that bright, but didn’t need it to be rubbed in. And Physical tests brought images of being experimented on way too easily. But Batman wouldn’t do that, right?  
  
Ring decided if its bearer was incorrect in that assessment, it would blast them out of there, to hell with the consequences.  
  
~  
  
“They’re here.” Batman announced, as he finished with the teleporter.  
  
“It’ll be great to see them again,” Wonder Woman said warmly, fond of the kids and their dog.  
  
Batman was silent for a moment. “Don’t expect them to return the sentiment right away,” he warned.  
  
She blinked. “Why not?” knowing he never said things without a reason.  
  
“They’ve helped us out on cases before, mostly due to being in the wrong place at the right time. Whether it was solving a case or when Superman was exposed to the red kryptonite. In fact, Shaggy’s use of the Yellow Lantern ring helped turn the tide in the rainbow ghost incident.”  
  
She didn’t see where he was going yet, but knew he would get there.  
  
“Our past interactions with them was why we trusted them with the ring, even though it wouldn’t lose power for several months. We showed faith in them. And last night, we broke it.”  
  
“We handled everything by the book, and that was the problem. We didn’t treat them as allies, but as a neutral party. We didn’t tell them why we wanted their presence or that this was anything more than a follow up or asking them about something.” And more common than normal occurrence due to the sheer amount of cases the kids ran into - more than a few times they were connected to League business.  
  
“From their perspective, we lied to them. And then Superman made it worse.” Clark had far too soft a heart. He thought that if Shayera actually saw the kids, she’d see they weren’t a threat. Instead her mistrust would validate their view that they were being treated with suspicion. “Velma was recognized by Queen Hippolyta herself for her perception. She’ll pick up on not only Shayera’s feeling, but every League member outside us who knows what that ring means. The Watchtower is hostile territory for them right now, and they don’t know whether or not we can be trusted.”  
  
“Oh, _Hera,”_ Wonder Woman pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew Batman tended to look on the bleak side of things, but suddenly this possibility was frighteningly possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Providentially Demonic

Superman had thought the wide open space of the hanger would be a less threatening place to set up the other end of the teleport, but it seemed to have done the exact opposite, in Shayera’s considered opinion. The group remained crowded near their van, postures tense and wary. Shaggy was shivering and the dog was crouched against his legs, ears pinned back, tail between his legs and hackles raised.

The tension radiating off of them could have been cut with a sword. Flash opened his mouth to say something, probably of the stupid variety, but Vixen cut him off with an elbow.

“Um, like, n-nice place,” Shaggy wavered, looking like he was about a breath away from passing out.

Velma harrumphed, one hand on Shaggy’s wrist. “Sterile. Like a hospital. Just _lovely…”_ Her glare could have been a weapon in and of itself.

 ** _“Rrospital?!”_** Scooby yelped.

Shaggy gulped and staggered backwards a step, nearly tripping over Scooby.

Velma’s expression immediately softened and she reached to pat Scooby with the hand she wasn’t holding onto Shaggy with. “It’s okay, Scoob. It’s fine; I’m sorry.”

Superman looked concerned and stepped toward them, one hand raised. “Calm down, everyone, please…”

“Superman!” The shout echoed across the emptiness of the hangar.  Everyone looked up, with the exception of Shaggy, who _eeked_ nervously, all but ducking behind Velma. He was shaking, eyes wide.

His ring glowed softly yellow.

Shayera’s fingers tightened on her mace, but she held herself still with an effort. She’d promised both Batman and Superman she would give them the benefit of the doubt.

Wonder Woman was striding across the hanger, heels clicking decisively on the metal flooring.

The teens held their position, expressions doubtful.

Wonder Woman elbowed Superman aside and greeted the group of teenagers with a warm, welcoming smile. “Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby. I am pleased to see you well.”

Shayera noticed a miniscule relaxation in the two girl’s postures. While they were still wary, they lost some of that belligerent defiance. “Diana!” Daphne spoke up, the barest beginnings of a smile touching her lips. “I’m glad to see you, but you’ll forgive us for not being entirely happy about this call.”

Wonder Woman’s smile dimmed and she extended her hands to the redhead. “Your concern is understandable, sister. This is an unusual situation for all of us, and being men, some people did not think to explain properly.”

Superman looked startled. “Wonder Woman!”

The look she shot at him over her shoulder was scathing. “You’re no better. Batman at least understands where we went wrong. Because we are the ones in the wrong at the moment. And we owe it to them to clear things up.”

Daphne hesitantly took her extended hands. “An explanation would be a good start.”

“Because right now things are not looking good.” Velma huffed, shoving her glasses up on her nose.

Fred nodded, folding his arms across his chest. “I’d like that explanation, and the _sooner_ the better.”

“Like—” Shaggy spoke up hesitantly. “Guys, don’t you think you should all calm down. Like, the Justice League are friends.”

“Rot rall rriendly, Rraggy.” The dog was staring directly at Shayera. His stance was some mixture of fear and anger, ears still flat to his skull and tail tucked under his belly.

Wonder Woman addressed Fred directly, releasing Daphne’s hands. “And you more than deserve a fair and honest explanation. All the cards on the table, as Vixen would say.” She turned a dazzling smile on Scooby and Shaggy. “Perhaps we should begin that explanation over some lunch. Come, I think we will all feel better with some food in us.”

 _“Rood?!”_ Scooby brightened, tail coming out from between his legs and beginning to wag.

“Something to eat would really help.” Shaggy relaxed at the mention of food. He reached over to pat the hand Velma still had on his forearm. “I’m okay, Velma. Like, thanks.”

“Princess?” Flash questioned quietly.

Wonder Woman sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “It’s fine, Flash. Batman has made sure the cafeteria is cleared for this. They have every reason to feel this way, and I do not blame them for feeling somewhat… betrayed.”

Shayera winced. The Themysciran had eventually forgiven her for her role in the Thanagarian invasion, but obviously, some bitterness remained.

“Still,” Wonder Woman went on. “If you would run interference in the halls, Flash. Not everyone is aware of the situation as it stands and I think it advisable that nothing else happen to upset our guests.”

“Ooh, gotcha!” Flash gave her a quick thumbs-up and vanished in a red blur.

Wonder Woman politely herded the teens ahead of her, leaving the others heroes to follow them. She caught Shayera at the doorway, hesitating for a moment. “Shayera…?”

“I know what you’re going to ask, Diana, and I can’t.” Shayera sighed apologetically. “I’m well aware I’m making them uneasy, but I’m riding herd— just not on them. GL’s due back from Sector Twelve today. Batman told me that he wasn’t here for any of the incidents with the Yellow ring. And you know how John is about keeping up with the news from the other Green Lanterns… as in, not at all. Especially since he and Hal Jordan don’t exactly get along.” Shoving a lock of hair behind her ear, Shayera looked down. “If John’s ring alerts him to the proximity of a Yellow ring, he’ll come looking… and frankly, he’ll be a lot less than friendly. Batman wants me to stay close. He seems to think I still have some influence on him, and can keep him from doing something… rash.”

Her laugh was self-deprecating. “As if rash is something I might know something about.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Eternal Phantom

Superman wasn’t quite sure where he had gone wrong, but Diana was right, he had. Shaggy and Scooby being scared was nothing new, true. But usually they were scared of something, be it villains or ghost stories. The only thing to fear here was the League  _ itself. _   
  
But the fact that he was not only afraid, but that the others were being protective showed that his fear wasn’t unfounded. Still it hadn’t quite clicked until he saw Shayera still had her hand on her mace and Flash was asked to run interference,   
  
The kids…weren’t safe here. And the threat was none other than his closest allies. Hearing Shayera tell Diana about how Green lantern would react sent a chill up his spine. The average amount of power aimed at a member of the Sinestro Corp on sight was nothing to sneeze at. And while the ring might protect Shaggy and Scooby, he didn’t know if it would do the same for Fred, Daphne, and Velma.   
  
“We need to get a message to him before he gets here. Surprising him would make matters worse. Once we get them settled, I’ll find him.” At the very least he could trust Diana, Flash, and Batman would keep them safe.    
  
It seemed strange to see the Watchtower so empty, almost like it originally was when it was just the original members. They reached the cafeteria without incident, and Shaggy and Scooby got down to the serious business of eating.   
  
“They’ve always been like this.” The Amazon princess commented to a stunned Vixen.   
  
“Never thought I’d see the day someone would eat faster than Flash,” the super heroine muttered.   
  
The rest of Mystery Inc declined food for the moment. “If you don’t mind, let’s get down to business.” Fred said, his eyes as hard as steel.  “Why did you bring us here under false pretenses.”   
  
“We told no lies,” Shayera shot back.   
  
“We did through omission,” Batman stated. “We should have been completely upfront with why we were contacting you. Since my best hypothesis was the ring was directly being powered by fear, I didn’t wish to cause any more. This has failed, since being thrown into an unknown and possible dangerous environment had served to scare you more than the truth could. It was my call and I made a bad one. I’m sorry.”   
  
Flash’s jaw flat out dropped.   
  
The kids relaxed a bit more, but were still on guard. Velma leaned forward. “What about these ‘tests’ Superman mentioned?”   
  
“Noninvasive scans. It will cause no more discomfort than putting your hand on an old TV screen that’s been running awhile.” Batman reassured. “Though since the ring seems to have gained a sentience of its own, would you be alright with J’onn J'onzz scanning your mind and that of the ring?”   
  
“M-Mind scanning?” Fuzzy feeling scans he was okay with. His brain? Not so much.   
  
“If it makes you feel better, we’ve all undergone it, it’s the best defense we have against mental tampering.” Wonder Woman reassured.   
  
That made him feel better, though not much. “What about you, Ring?”   
  
_ >>Actually the idea has merit. If Designation: J’onn J'onzz was see my thoughts directly, he will know I harbor no ulterior motive. This will be more compelling than any argument we make, no matter how logically sound. I will submit to this ‘Mind Scan’.<< _ __  
  
The yellow flare around the ring lessened as it finished speaking. “Like, Ring says he’s all for it. Says it will be easier to believe than just what we say. I’m still a bit nervous, but like, whatever gets this over with, I guess.” He still felt a bit twitchy over the idea of having someone in his mind.   
  
Superman clamped a hand on Batman’s shoulder. “I’m going to try to meet Lantern halfway. We’ve caused them enough troubles due to poor communication.”    
  
“Good,” Batman gave him a short nod of approval.   
  
“Lantern?” Daphne asked, tone guarded once more.   
  
“A keeper of a green power ring. Peacekeepers of the galaxy. And sworn enemy of the Sinestro Corp.” Diana explained. “He’s not going to be trusting, but if he can’t act civilly, he’ll be kept away from the proceedings.”   
  
“He better,” Daphne grumbled.   
  
Shayera stood up. “John Stewart is a good man-”   
  
Daphne rose as well. “There’s nothing good about anyone who would threaten a person who's done nothing wrong!”   
  
“Peace,  __ both of you!” Diana laid down the law. “Daphne, people with those rings have conquered entire worlds. Without knowing Shaggy personally, his fears are well founded. Shayera, I’m not going to warn you again. These teens are friends and allies, not to mention honorary Amazons. They’ve committed no crime, so stop treating them like enemies.”   
  
At this rate, her best hope was they’d finish all the testing before Lantern got here at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Providentially Demonic

**  
**Shayera folded her arms and glared at Diana. Shorter than the Amazon by a head, it didn’t have quite the effect she was looking for. Her wings mantled and it took a conscious effort to smooth down the feathers. She drew a deep breath and turned to Daphne. “My apologies for disparaging your friend,” she growled through gritted teeth, “I’d appreciate it if you would keep from lashing out at mine.” **  
**

Her temples throbbed and she didn’t wait for an answer. Turning on her heel and striding from the cafeteria, she wished, not for the first time, that she could go back and erase the past. It hurt. She punched the wall, oblivious to the skin splitting over her knuckles.

* * *

Diana heaved a sigh. John was still a touchy subject for the fiery-tempered Thanagarian. Despite her efforts to contain her more war-like tendencies, Shayera broke sometimes, and the subject of John Stewart was one of the fastest ways to shatter her composure.

Flash  pressed a hand to his forehead, faking a swoon. “Ah the tension, the angst… the _drama…”_

Vixen grabbed Flash by the ear. “What was that, Flash-sweetie?”

 ** _“Ow,_** that’s attached, you know? _Leggo!”_ Flash flailed verbally. “YEOW, _ah… um,_ Vixen is the coolest heroine? No offense, Diana. Little help here **please,** she’s going to rip my ear off! I need those, y’know! C’mon, Vix, I’m sorry!”

Vixen released him and Diana found herself smiling, while Flash whined and rubbed his abused ear, scooching as far from Vixen as he could get without falling off his seat..

The tension was broken, Fred snickering behind his hand and Shaggy outright laughing, if still a little nervously. Maybe they could get through this with minimal damages.

Batman said nothing, only stood quietly behind her seat. While the kids were distracted, she spoke under her breath, knowing that he was the only one close enough to hear. “Well played, apologizing to them.”

He did not look at her, all his attention on the group of friends who were just now relaxing enough to eat. Of course, that never applied to Shaggy and Scooby, but the lessening of tension in the room had prompted the ever-hungry duo to get seconds. “You should know me enough by now, Diana, I only offer apologies where they are due. And that one was more than due, I made an error in judgment and it cost us their trust.”

She quietly reached back and slid her fingers in his. He didn’t draw away and she considered that a victory. “And you owned up to it. Not all of us are so willing to admit to our mistakes.” She couldn’t help a glance at the door Shayera had exited through. “And don’t think I don’t know you, too. I’ve seen you play chess, remember. You’re always several moves ahead. That was just as calculated as everything else you do. Not in a bad way,” Diana hastened to reassure, “But just like you to weigh the options before choosing the best course of action.”

Batman never turned his attention away from his observation of the Mystery Inc. group. “Not always the best course of action,” he corrected. “Sometimes I choose the most expedient one, and it has been known to come back and bite me.” He nodded his head subtly at the cluster of teenagers. “Case in point.”

Superman had made his exit, opting for the same door Shayera had stalked out. Diana hoped it wouldn’t take him long to intercept Green Lantern.

* * *

Shayera knew he was behind her even before a firm hand clamped down on her shoulder. “I’m headed out to intercept John,” Superman offered her with one of his boyish smiles. “Wanna come along?”

She looked away from the vista of stars, fingers that had been playing with the strap on her mace stilling. “I’ll only slow you down. And besides, probably not the best idea. I’m certainly not the most level-headed person, despite Batman thinking that I can somehow talk John down. I’d probably just piss him off more.”

“You won’t slow me down, I’m taking a Javelin; it’ll give me time to talk to him.”

Shayera absently sucked blood off of one of her split knuckles. “In that case, you might want to take Mari. She was always better at managing him than me.”

“Shayera, you give yourself too little credit. If I can’t get him to calm down and be civil, I’ve no doubt you can. Come on.”

Shaking her head, Shayera flipped her wings to resettle feathers that had been fluffed since she’d left the cafeteria. “I’m still thinking of having J’onn go through you and Batman’s heads to see what’s gone out of whack up there. How can you trust them so easily? Batman doesn’t trust _anyone,_ not even the rest of the League.”

“They’re good kids, and they’ve been tangled up in League business more often than they should have, but they’ve never been anything but helpful. Bruce… _surprisingly,_ he was the first one of us to give them the benefit of the doubt. How could the rest of us do any less?”

Shayera found a half-smile curving her lips. Batman being the trusting one for once. It was kind of hard to argue with that. “Fine. I’ll come with you to meet John. Who knows, at the rate this is going, you might just convince him those kids hold the key to saving the Universe from the Sinestro Corps.”

Superman laughed. “Maybe.”

As she followed him back to the hanger Shayera couldn’t help but ask, “So did it never strike _any of you_ to wonder why the dog talks?”

“No,” Superman blinked down at her. “Should it have?”

She resisted the urge to facepalm.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Eternal Phantom

“We see far stranger things than a talking dog every day,” Superman pointed out. “And Batman had known them longer than I had. If there was something threatening about it, he would have done something about it before then.”

“So you trust them because Batman does?”

“Not entirely. I gave them the benefit of the doubt because Batman trusted them. I then made my own opinions based on their actions.” He had thought meeting the kids would show her there was nothing to be worried about. That apparently hadn’t happened. “Why don’t you trust them?”

“They’re _children._ Ones who have never known war or battle. And yet we entrust them with one of the most potent weapons in the known galaxy. We’ve worked with the Lantern Corp. We know what those rings are capable of. And the fact that it chose him is even worse. The Sinestro Corp is made of tyrants, vile brutes, and slavers. That the ring would chose him means he’s the _last_ person who should have it.” Shayera vented everything she’d been thinking, but unable to say. At least not with Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman defending them at every objection raised.

Superman nodded. Her points were all valid. “Would you be willing to hear me explain why the rest of us aren’t as worried?”

“Besides just  _‘They're good kids’?”_ she shot back.

Superman frowned apologetically. While they knew better, he supposed it wasn’t fair that they hadn’t been taking her concerns seriously. “After the incident where he first received the ring, do you know what the first thing he did was?”

“A harmless light show?” She guessed.

Superman chuckled. “He handed me the ring.”

“He what?” Shayera was shocked. “Why would he just turn over something so valuable?”

“Because he wanted no part of it. He knew it was powerful and dangerous. Honestly he couldn’t get rid of it fast enough. We took it off his hands, then parted ways. He had no intention of keeping it, and we had no intention of letting him do so if he had.”

“And yet somehow it got back into his possession,” Shayera pointed out.

“Sinestro,” Superman explained. “He tried to get the ring back. The moment it was out of containment, it went back to Shaggy. Sinestro was _less_ than pleased.” he shot her a grin at that. "Of course he turned right around and brought it back again.”

“The second time was Luthor. The Third…well, after that, we realized containment wasn’t working. No matter what security we had, there was always someone who could breach it. Even here on the Watchtower that’s true. And it would only be a matter of time before someone who could _claim_ the ring was among them. We’re the protectors of the world, and that makes us a target. Even those who don’t know we have the ring, will at least comes looking for other things.”

“The only one outside the League and Mystery Inc. who know about Shaggy’s connection to the ring is Sinestro, and he won’t say anything. It would cost him too much. So he’s protected by anonymity, and up until last night would have been as eager as you were to have the ring taken away. The ring asking him is something he might take as an appeal from a friend, so I don’t know where he stands on that now.”

“And if you think about, John doesn’t need to inspire Willpower in others. Those with Red Rings don’t make other’s angry. Their power comes from those feelings in their bearers. As it stands, the Yellow Lanterns are the only exception to that. It may be people like Shaggy, people easily frightened,  would be the natural bearers. Each member of the Corp as it stands was specifically chosen by Sinestro to carry out his objective, which is honestly more geared towards domination than spreading fear.”

“That aside, honestly we’re not happy with it, we just don’t have a better choice. The Gang keeps the ring safe and Shaggy mostly uses its powers for cooking or tracking his friends when they’re separated. We keep a close monitor on the situation to see if anything’s changed, or they’re in danger from a super villain."

Shayera sighed. While she still wasn’t happy about leaving the ring with him, at least it looked like there was more to the decision that blind faith (or possibly brainwashing). She’d still feel better if J’onn was going through everyone’s mind.

Superman then spotted a spark of green in the darkness of space. “There he is!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Providentially Demonic

Shayera stood by the airlock door, waiting for it to cycle and let John into the Javelin. She was letting Superman take the lead on this one. For all his and Batman’s faith in her ability to cool John’s temper, she knew better. With their _history_ , the very last person to talk sense into John was Shayera. **  
**

The door cycled and John stepped through with a half-smile. He had a bandage wrapped around his head at a rakish angle, but seemed in fairly good spirits. “Appreciate the welcoming committee, but I’m fine, in spite of what Kilowog might have said. And I’m not the one whose complete lack of conversational Rybetan accidentally called the ambassador’s husband a pet carrion-eater, though admittedly he kinda looked like one.”

Superman chuckled. “To be honest, Kilowog didn’t call us, though perhaps he should have. Are you alright?”

John poked his bandage wryly. “I didn’t duck fast enough when the first trays of food started flying. Just a cut. Kilowog overreacted when I went down at the first barrage.” He eyed Shayera and turned his attention back to Superman. “So if Kilowog didn’t call, why the meet-up?”

Shayera bit her bottom lip. This was _not_  going to be fun.

* * *

 

“Like, not that we don’t appreciate the hospitality…” Shaggy began, but then cut himself off when the remaining four members of the Justice League turned their attention on him, shrinking automatically in his seat. “Uhmmm… _Scoob—?”_

The Great Dane pricked his ears, moving to where Shaggy could rest an arm on his back. “Right rrere, Raggy.”

Fred stood and moved to rest a reassuring hand on Shaggy’s trembling shoulder. “Look, what Shaggy means, is this is nice and all, but we’d really like to get these tests over with.”

Shaggy sagged a little, head drooping forward until his bangs covered his eyes. “Like, what Freddie said. Um, I get that you’re trying to reassure us… and don’t get me wrong, the food’s great… but can we do this before I lose what little nerve I have left? Like, please?”

Diana rose and strode over to where Shaggy sat, dropping to one knee in front of the teenager. “Shaggy, what is it?”

“Yeah, buddy, what’s wrong?” Fred asked, concern filling his face.

Shaggy gulped, hand on Scooby’s back shaking. “I don’t know. I’m usually scared, but this time I actually think it’s not me.” His eyes darted down to the ring on his hand, still glowing a soft yellow. “Like, you guys said the other rings don’t actually talk to the people who wear them, right? Well, mine’s not talking right now, and if I didn’t know better… I’d think it’s the scared one.”

“What?” Diana wondered aloud, more than a little astounded. “That doesn’t make any sense, the yellow rings are powered by fear. How could it be afraid?”

Suddenly Shaggy straightened, blinking. His eyes darted sideways and he tilted his head as if listening to a voice only he could hear. Finally, he heaved a breath, his posture relaxing slightly. “Okay, Ring’s talking again… it says that it’s been quiet because it’s been hiding as much of its aura as it can, because it can sense hostility—” Here he cut himself off with another panicky swallow and a flailing motion with both hands. “ _Zoinks!_ Like, not from you guys, but nearby! It thinks that there are some that _‘won’t hesitate to… take preventative measures.’_  Ring’s words, not mine!” he yelped as Flash scowled and Vixen growled softly under her breath, flexing her clawed gloves.

Batman’s eyes hardened and his mouth pulled down in a firm line. “I was afraid of this. In spite of the measures Superman and I implemented to keep it from happening, word has gotten around. There are not a few hotheads in our ranks, and some of them are not known for the best judgment.”

The entire group of teens had closed ranks around Shaggy and Scooby, wary expressions back in place.

Diana rose to her feet, aghast and furious. “And no few of them have had _experiences_  with Sinesto and his evil. Oh, _Hera…”_

“This is going to come back and bite us in the butt, isn’t it?” Flash asked gloomily.

“But how did word get out?” Vixen huffed, folding her arms. “You made sure only the few of us were to know about them coming here. None of us would talk. For all Speedy here runs his mouth, even he wouldn’t jeopardize them.” She ignored the furious glare Flash shot her.

A new voice spoke, but not aloud, echoing softly in every head. _**I am not the only telepath among the League.**_

Shaggy and Scooby yelped in unison and dived under the table. Fred tensed, stepping in front of where they cowered.

 _**Peace.**_ Martian Manhunter phased into the room, passing through the bulkhead as if it were no more than paper. _**I offer no harm to your friends. I have been apprised of the situation.**_

Batman folded his arms. “You’re back earlier than expected. I thought you wouldn’t be here until the time we agreed on for testing.”

“Shayera contacted me,” J’onn said aloud, his tone amused. “She had some _concerns.”_

Diana sighed. “Yes, yes, about the ring and Shaggy. Believe us, we _know._ ”

“She does have those concerns, Wonder Woman, but that is not why she contacted me.” J’onn floated down to look under the table. “You may come out now. We will protect you.”

While Shaggy and Scooby nervously edged out from under the table, J’onn turned his attention back to Diana. “In spite of her own, justified, objections she realized that in spite of Batman’s attempts to send all the empaths and telepaths out on missions while Mystery Inc was here, it was inevitable some of them might return early. I came on her warning, though too late to shield their presence entirely.” He concentrated, briefly. “At the moment, I can sense no intentions toward violence, but that may change at any moment.”

Batman nodded grimly. “Then I suggest we get this testing done before we have a real problem on our hands.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Eternal Phantom

_> >As much as I do not wish to be parted from you, I believe the best way to ensure that I am not is to remove myself temporarily. While telepaths might be able to finger you as the one I have chosen, Anyone else would be unable to tell. As you stated, they are heroes. They will not attack if they cannot confirm their target. Also, seeing myself in the _‘custody’ _of a core League member would possibly put their minds at ease. <<_

“Like, if you feel that would help.” Shaggy gave his approval.

The League members did look a bit nervous - they trusted Shaggy not the ring. The Qwardian Artifact removed itself from it chosen host, dropping itself into to Batman’s hand, though not on his finger.

_> >Hmm, you would have made an excellent host as well. You too are filled with fear. Much of it is for others, but mostly it seems to be a fear of yourself. Of one day going to far.<<_

Batman raised an eyebrow. So the ring could talk and apparently scan the minds of those who held it, even if they weren’t wearing it. “Let’s head to the medical wing. Since they’re separated for the time being, we’ll start with J’onn’s scans. We’ll move onto the other tests later.” He knew some of the new recruits could be impulsive. Best to get this over with and the kids off the watchtower as fast as possible.

_Since you can scan my mind, tell me. Why him?_

For a moment Batman wasn’t sure the ring would answer. The when he next heard it in his head, it was hesitant _> >I am not sure why I am more aware than other power rings. I have two theories, but no way to know which, if either, is correct. The first is I am this way because Shaggy made me, however unintentionally. He perceived me as being alive, and my own power made it so. The other is that all rings are capable of sentience, but never achieve it, perhaps out of a lack of necessity.<<_

_> >From the moment I was forged I was at Sinestro’s command, I’m not sure why I was compelled to leave him for Shaggy, but the moment I did I felt right for the first time in my existence. Like this was what I was meant for.<<_

_> >I don’t think I could have verbalized it,  but I knew then I never wanted to go back to what I had been. Even the total isolation from when I was in your custody was preferable to being under Sinestro’s control. I felt ill-used by him. I don’t want to be perverted like that again.<<_

_That’s why you want to stay with Shaggy._  Batman gave no outward indication he was having a conversation, simply walking along with the group stoically.

The ring was quiet. _> >At first, yes. At least that’s what I thought. But by the numbers you would be a far better host. And yet I still want to stay with him.<<_

Now THAT was interesting. It showed the ring wasn’t merely a computer optimizing it’s power source. It had a mind and feelings, even if it seemed confused by them. 

This had started off completely out of hand. This was an extra complication they didn’t need. Though the ring’s outright refusal to go back to the Sinestro Corp was a good sign.

And they walked through the hall, Captain Atom spotted the group. He sent a glare at the kids that had Shaggy quailing behind Fred in an instant. Daphne and Velma settled for leveling glares at the hero while Scooby nuzzled his friend “Rit’s rokay.”

Diana opened her mouth to say something, but Batman beat her to it. “Whatever intel you have in probably faulty. These kids are here by invitation. They’re not prisoners. And considering two have been recognized by the Amazons as their own, further threats might cause an international incident with Themyscira.”

“What he said,” Flash tried to sound casual about the whole thing, but he was beginning to get annoyed. Okay, he had his doubts about this whole Yellow Lantern thing too, but there was far too much distrust aimed at these kids who hadn’t even _done_  anything.

Unseen by the group, a man who seemed to not have a face shrunk back into the shadows. “An annunaki. Or one of its descendants, at least. This can’t be a coincidence.” He went back to his room; he needed to go over the evidence of the conspiracy again to see what this could mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Observe the wild Question in his natural habitat...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Providentially Demonic

**  
**Like the cafeteria, Batman had assured the med-bay, or at least the part of it that he was going to use, was cleared and secured, all non-essential personnel shooed off to other areas of the medical wing. While there were various patients in other rooms, the section Batman had chosen was sequestered behind heavy soundproofing and lead-lined walls. The last time this area had been used was when Supergirl had been suffering from Kryptonite poisoning and had needed rest, quiet and exposure to sunlight to restore her strength. At the moment, the metal shutters were partially closed, allowing bands of reflected light from the blue globe below to stripe the walls. **  
**

Diana stepped past the hydraulic doors, letting them close behind her with a hiss. WIthout being asked, she turned and punched a locking code into the control panel beside the door, offering a reassuring smile at the teens, who still stood huddled together. The two girls had fallen into a flanking maneuver, placing what they perceived as the most vulnerable member of their team in the center. Honorary title aside, they would have made _fine_ Amazon warriors. They had the instincts. Fred was no slouch either, eyes taking in the room at once and clearly assessing everything. She could all but see his mind processing various paths, from escape routes to what might be used as an improvised weapon.

She stepped forward, letting her hand come to rest on Fred’s too-tense shoulder. The teen looked torn, glancing at the locked door and back at them. It was obvious his trust had been badly damaged by this. “Fred, by my word both as a princess of Themyscira and a founding member of the league, we will keep you and your friends safe.”

“The Justice League are our friends,” Surprisingly enough, it was Shaggy who spoke up next. His hand rested on Scooby’s head and the dog had all but wrapped his long-legged frame around Shaggy’s skinny body. “Like, I think we can trust them to protect us, Freddie.”

_> >And if they do not, be assured, **I** will. <<_

Everyone, even J’onn, started at the soft, faintly metallic sounding voice that spoke.

“R-ring?” Shaggy yelped.

Diana turned to see Batman had set the ring on a device she was not familiar with, a curved plate of metal that had a faintly blue sheen to it,  attached to a thin, flat rectangle that blinked with readouts and lights. There were two tiny electrodes attached to the ring, one on either side of the Lantern symbol.

Even Batman himself appeared faintly surprised, and, through long exposure to him, Diana knew that he had not expected that to work quite the way it had.

“This device is a prototype built by Star Labs, it was recovered from the wreckage of the building Metallo destroyed in his ill-advised plan to assassinate _certain_ individuals. It was intended as a way to communicate with those in comas or otherwise trapped in their own minds. As the main component of the dish is a derivative of _Nth metal_ , my purpose was to see what the magic disrupting effects of the metal would do. I’ll confess, I was not expecting it to allow the ring to communicate freely with all of us.”

 _> >The sensation is uncomfortable but bearable,<<_ The ring ‘spoke’ through a speaker in the device, a meter spiking in time to its words. _> >I would not have agreed with your suggestion, were I not certain the metal could offer me no permanent damage.<<_

“Like, it’s _not_ hurting you, is it?” Shaggy took a step toward the ring, his voice full of concern.

 _> >I am unharmed,<<_ the yellow ring pulsed faintly. _> >It was a calculated risk on both Designate: Batman’s part and my own.<<_

“One which paid off,” Batman added, his hands flickering across a nearby terminal with deft motions. “It allows the ring to speak autonomously, without having to connect to a mind to make itself known.”

Shaggy had crossed the room to the device, looking down on it in a mix of concern and wonder. “As long as it’s not really hurting you. It would be cool if we could, like, find a way for you to talk to the gang too; maybe Batman can find a way to make it work, when you’re not on this doodad.”

 _> >Perhaps.<<_ The ring fell silent for a moment. _> >I will assess what I can of the device and make calculations.<<_

Diana noticed Batman’s eyes narrow and had to wonder what was going on inside that ever-calculating mind of his.

He said nothing however, only indication the nearby examination table with a tilt of his cowled head. “Shaggy, if you would have a seat, perhaps it would be best if we moved along with the testing.”

“U-um, right…” His nervous look returning, Shaggy sidled over to the table, seating himself  gingerly on the edge. Scooby leapt up behind him, curling his large frame like a backrest and flopping his head into Shaggy’s lap. Diana noticed Shaggy relaxing a little, one hand coming up to caress the dog’s ears.

Batman obviously took note of it to, his eyes narrowing again and his mouth pulling to one side, but he said nothing, only waving a hand to J’onn. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

Shaggy gulped as J’onn stepped toward him.

___________

It had not gone well.

Shayera could feel every tense muscle in her back tie itself in knots as Superman calmly explained everything to John, from the very first encounter with the ring to what was currently happening on the Watchtower. Her wings were tucked as low and flat to her back as they would go, an instinctive reaction to the slowly mounting anger in John’s posture. Were it not for his trust in the League, he would have gone tearing out of there from the moment Superman had _mentioned_ the Yellow ring.

Superman finished his narrative with the fact that the teenagers were currently on the Watchtower, willingly undergoing testing, seemingly unaware that his words were falling on a proverbial minefield and that one wrong one could set off an explosion. At last, the flow of information trickled to a halt.

His emerald eyes gone hard and cold, John had flicked his eyes back to her. “And I suppose you knew all about this?”

Anger sparked along her spine and her wings instantly went from flat to mantled, every feather bristling. “Oh, yes… I knew everything that happened while I was _— away—_ from the League. You’re not stupid, John. I only found out about this from Batman a few days ago. It was as much a surprise to me as it was to you… possibly more, because I knew how you’d react.”

“How _ **I’d**_ react? A teenager with a Yellow ring? And not only that but a yellow ring that seems to have adapted itself to _not_ need a lantern for a power source? How did you think I would react?” John’s fist clenched, and his ring glowed a lambent green.

Shayera sighed and forced her wings down. “Like me,” she said, surprising herself as much as the two men. “Reacting without thinking. Leaping in before knowing what’s going on. And… we all know how well that’s worked in the past.”

John stopped in his tracks, mouth half-open. Surprise had widened his eyes. “I—”

“You are smarter than that. Listen to Superman. Properly, this time.” Shayera sighed again and turned away, folding her wings around herself in a way she hadn’t done since she was a child. “Despite my misgivings, he seems to know what he’s doing, and Batman seems to have a handle on things at the Watchtower, so at least hear them out.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Eternal Phantom

Diana eyed the Nth metal device. Or more precisely the ring inside it. While she had no doubt Shaggy had been telling the truth about the ring speaking to him, she’d thought it more a reflection of his own mind. But the ring’s ability to not only talk, but have enough depth to feel uncomfortable and protective far exceeded what she had expected. How had Sinestro created something like this?

Flash rubbed his chin. “Weird, you’d think with the whole anti-magic thing the Nth metal would quiet the ring, not let it speak up. Of course the rings aren’t magic…I think.” He turned to the rest of the room. “We really don’t know anything about Power Rings, do we?”

“Not nearly enough.” was Batman solemn reply. Honestly, there were times he doubted even the Oans knew precisely what they had created, if their habit of underestimation was any indication. “But we need to get started on the exams.” He didn’t know exactly what time frame they were looking at before they had too much unwanted attention.

As promised this initial scans were completely non invasive. It was basically like a tingly light that passed over him a few times, causing Shaggy to repress the urge to giggle. It sort of tickled.

“The computers will start going over the data,” J’onn informed them. “It may take some time though. In the meantime, I understand you have given your consent to allow me to scan you mind?”

Shaggy nodded, but shook slightly. It was apparent that while he was willing, the idea scared him.

“Re rirst,” Scooby insisted. Hopefully that would show Shaggy it was okay.

“No way,” Shaggy interjected. As scared as he was, he knew Scooby had to be just as scared.

“It is alright. No harms shall come to either of you.”  J’onn gently put a hand on Scooby’s head and delved into his mind. It was fascinating. If he hadn’t known this was a canine mind, well, he wouldn’t have known. It was every bit as complex as a human psyche, and judging from the dogs memories it was an inherited trait, as all his family were equally sapient. And while he couldn’t detect anything wrong, per se, he could sense a bond between him and Shaggy, and not just an emotional one. Whatever this was, it was probably what the ring had piggybacked off up to empower both of them.

“There is no undue influence of Scooby Doo, from the ring or any other source.” he declared to the room.

“Told you,” Daphne said, a bit triumphantly.

“We did not argue, sister.” Diana agreed. “But we’d be sloppy if we didn’t check.”

“Ri ridn’t reel ranything,” Scooby assured Shaggy, nuzzling his side. “Rit’s fine,”

“If you say so,” Shaggy did his best to swallow his fear. J’onn entered his mind and found it much a reflection of Scooby’s. They had lived through the same events, after all.  He definitely found the other side of the bond with Scooby. The ring’s presence was much stronger, but didn’t feel malevolent. But while he was poking around he found bits of things that didn’t quite match up. Still, he had done all he had permission for and pulled out. “I can clear him as well. However, I would like your permission to look deeper into your mind. I found several discrepancies. I would like to find their source, but I do not want to intrude any more than you would allow.”  
  


“What kind of discrepancies?” Fred stood forward and put a hand on Shaggy’s shoulder.

“Things that should not have been. Some may have been a reflections of his fears, but others merely made little sense. And yet I could somehow feel they were connected to the near-ever present fear he feels. However, I only had permission to see how the ring might be affecting him. Whatever this is seems to go back much further.”

How far was further? Scooby was right, there hadn’t been anything scary about the psychic examination itself. If there was something going on, he needed to know about it. “Sure, if it’s not too much trouble.”

“None at all.” J’onn was exceedingly curious about what he’d seem. Incidents of mass teleportation, transformation, and conjuration, but no one acting as though it was unusual. Even in the Watchtower, a few eyebrows would be raised. And whenever one of these occurrences would happen, there was a mental link reinforcing his fear, even if he wasn’t aware of the occurrence being unusual.

 He followed the incidents far further than he expected. Past from when Shaggy had met his friends. Around the time he first gotten Scooby there was a self inflicted fog in his mind. A memory he was deeply trying to repress. J’onn slid through the walls, taking care to not to break them. He didn’t know what lay behind them and wasn’t ready to risk it’s affects on Shaggy at the present time.

~

The girls had joined Fred and Scooby around their friend as J’onn scanned his mind. This was a complication they hadn’t seen arising. The Gang had all been so sure that nothing was wrong, and they were right in regards to the ring. 

Finally J’onn stood up. “I managed to get through his own blocks, only to find more shield around the memory. Powerful magic shields. Whatever Shaggy saw that frightened him, someone else does not want anyone knowing.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Written By Providentially Demonic

“Magical shields?” There was a note of disbelief in Velma’s voice.

Flash made a noise in his throat. _“Seriously?_ You’re hanging out with super-powered people and _‘magic’_ bugs you?”

Velma shot him a solemn look over the edge of her glasses, eyes narrowed and mouth set in a thin frown. “Your powers have rational explanations, whether extraterrestrial origins,” her hand rose and waved briefly in the direction of J’onn, “or science lab accidents, artifacts of ancient and supremely advanced alien civilizations, or any number of understandable, quantifiable reasons that can be explained through logic and science. Magic is an unknown, and frankly quite suspicious to anyone with a logical frame of mind. It’s neither rational nor explainable, with the obvious exception of slight-of-hand and fakery.”

Daphne sighed. “You’ll have to forgive her,” she said to J’onn, smiling wearily. “Velma is our resident cynic and sceptic. If she can’t explain it, take it apart and prove it, she refuses to acknowledge or believe in it.” She shrugged, turning to Velma with an apologetic smile. “Believe me, your scepticism is more than useful when we’re dealing with shysters trying to bilk people out of money, but even you have to admit that there are things you can’t explain. Magic happens to be one of them.”

Velma pursed her lips and folded her arms, but said nothing more. Shaggy reached out from where he still sat on the examination table and touched her arm. She deflated and her expression softened.

“Like, _you gotta admit,_ Ring isn’t exactly the most explainable thing around. I mean, it’s giving Batman a hard time and next to you, he’s the smartest person I’ve ever met. If he can’t explain what’s going on, who can?” He released her and slumped against Scooby. “Like, the idea that somebody magic has been in my head, messing around with my memories, scares the heck outta me, but—” He glanced at J’onn. “You said there are my own mental blocks in the way too, so it’s like something I don’t want to remember, and maybe it’s something really bad, so whoever messed around in my head thought it was something I didn’t need to remember either.”

“A reasonable assumption,” Batman added, staring down at Shaggy like he was a specimen on a microscope slide, “But, as the case remains that you are the bearer of the Yellow ring, it’s advisable that we have as much information as possible. Given your permission, I would like to call in one of the League’s more magically inclined members, to see what they can find out about those shields.”

Shaggy gulped and shivered. “Zoinks, Um, like— okay as long as they don’t like mess up my head by poking around at them.”

Something that might have been a smile curled up the corner of Batman’s mouth. “Don’t worry, she can be subtle when she wants to be.”

“For all that she’s a _showman—”_ Diana muttered under her breath.

The strange, metallic voice of the ring filled the room. _> >Sensors detect the approach of a green power ring, currently at the outer limit of my range. I cannot verify yet if it is Designate: John Stewart. I can definitely detect an aura of hostility.<<_

They all turned to look at the ring, now glowing a much brighter shade of yellow, almost as golden as the sunlight seeping in through the shutters.

“Well, crap.” Flash summed it up succinctly.

 

* * *

 

Shayera felt the subtle change in acceleration that meant they had turned and were now headed back to the Watchtower. That could be both good… or very bad.

Heading toward the cockpit, she paused and peered inside. Superman sat at the controls, eyes steady on the instruments, but mouth pressed into a thin line.

 _Bad, then._ Why did it have to wind up coming back to her? She’d told both of them that this was a stupid idea, but now it looked like it was up to her to soothe John’s rumpled feathers before things went downhill in a _very_ bad way.

She found him in what was the largest area in the compact craft; the cargo hold. His face was set in a look of concentration and he was rapidly forming small targets and methodically shattering them with darts of light from his ring. The last time she’d seen him this withdrawn into his own thoughts was… _well,_ a time better left in the past. It would do neither of them any good to bring it up now.

Quietly, she set her mace by the door and stepped into the small hold. Her instincts screamed about being disarmed with so much power flying about, but she ignored them. John, no matter how angry he was, would never try to harm her. Try, because even if he did, he wouldn’t get that far; she was a warrior born and bred. Shayera smiled faintly at the thought and held open hands out at her sides.

“John…” She called softly.

She’d never seen his concentration shatter that quickly. All of his constructs dissolved into green light and faded away between one breath and the next.

He sucked in a deep breath and his shoulders drew tight. “I listened to him. That’s _all_ you asked me to do, Shayera.”

Ah. Shayera seated herself on the floor, leaning against the cool metal of the bulkhead. “I know. And what did you _hear?_ ”

His look said it all. “Don’t pull the wise mystic card on me. I know you too well to fall for that.” A reluctant smile tugged up the corner of his mouth and he seated himself across from her. “You’re just here to get me to talk.”

“So _talk_.” she challenged, her own smile growing. She enjoyed their verbal sparring.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “You remember when the League ran into Static?”

“Static… oh, yeah. Nice kid, shocking personality.”

He huffed a short laugh. “I had one other encounter with him…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Green Lantern is referencing the _Static Shock_ episode "Fallen Hero"


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Eternal Phantom

Zatanna did her best to hide her surprise at being called into the ‘big mystery’. Oh everyone knew  _something_ was up. There was no way the Watchtower being kept open and clear was a coincidence.

The grapevine worked fast, and thanks to some individuals with more psychic themed powers at least a piece of the puzzle had been uncovered. There was an actual  _Yellow Lantern_  present.

And while the rumor mills was going full hog onto why (ranging from a reversed ambush on the member of the SInestro Corp to him being interrogated for information) none of them seemed to make sense with how the first seven were acting. Oh sure, an interrogation wouldn’t be public, but it wouldn’t have _this_ level of secrecy.

So when Batman himself called her into the med room, one of the rooms that had been cut off from everyone she knew that she was finally going to get the answers everyone on the Watchtower wanted (not that she would spread them, of course). She went quickly, hopefully before the same empaths and psychics realized why she had been called. She hardly wanted to be grilled later.  _Em ni eht lacidem moor._

She appeared in a flash of light, smoke, and doves, removing her hat and bowing in one smooth movement. “Zatanna has arrived.”

Her arrival was met with a few eyerolls (Wonder Woman and the girl with glasses) and some applause (The blond man and red haired girl he didn’t know.) Batman and Martian Manhunter were impassive as always.

The part she didn’t like was the tall kid on the exam table who was shrinking away from her. While she certainly could be dangerous if she wanted to be, she didn’t like the idea of people being scared of her.

“Don’t worry kid, you have nothing to fear from the great Zatanna,” she reassured.

“ _Smoke and mirrors,”_ Glasses girl whispered. Red head elbowed her.

“Some of it, yes,” Zatanna agreed easily. “But not all of it. The trick is figuring out which is which.” She winked. “So how can I help?”

“The young man is Shaggy Rogers,” Martian Manhunter explained. “He is the chosen wielder of the prime Yellow Lantern Ring.”

“I am right here you know,” The ring commented from it’s place in the Nth metal machine.

She had to do a double take at that. Sure enough there was a yellow ring glowing merrily. And the scared kid was its bearer?

“I have done a mental scan on him and found no ill will or malevolence. However the event that caused him to be able to pair so well with the ring is hidden behind magic barriers in his mind I can’t breach.”

Zatanna was a showman, so she was good at hiding how shaken she was feeling. A good Yellow Lantern was a pretty earth shaking thing, but she trusted the last Martian’s analysis. A sapient ring was a whole other level of worrying.

“I’m not exactly a ward breaker, but lead the way,” She winked at him and took his hand. They found themselves back in Shaggy’s mind, before the barrier. “Oh yeah, no wonder you had problems with that.” She looked it over. “Not only is the base barrier pretty powerful - archmage level at least - but there’s another spell from another caster mixing with it and they’re strengthening each other.”

“He had his own mental barrier as well,” He looked surprised by this turn of events. “This memory is very well protected. It is also the source of the fear that permeates his life.”

“What did you see, kid?” she whispered, glancing her hand over the barrier. “ _Nepo_ ” She whispered and watched her magic rebound off the barrier. She didn’t think it would be that easy, but it helped to cover the basics. “As it is, the barrier's too strong. I’m going to try to cut off the other spell. Maybe that will weaken it.  _Slleps tcennocsid,”_

 The secondary spell was much weaker than the first and drew away. The barrier was apparently strengthening it as well, since it immediately started to fade. Her guide started suddenly. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he answered, shaking his head. “I saw several things in his memories I thought were mildly odd, but would not have been worthy of thought if they weren’t connected to the root of his fear. Now suddenly I realize that they were much more than mildly odd. There is something very strange going on centered on this boy.”

“And he doesn’t even realize it,” Zatanna whispered, reassessing the main shield. It was weakened, but only just. Nowhere near enough to break it. She considered for a moment. “Just to be clear, you got permission to go through his memories, including this one?”

“Of course I-”

“I can’t break this. Not my myself. But the shield is focused on preventing Shaggy from seeing the memory. I might be able to get us through to see it as long as I don’t disrupt the barrier. He might forget as soon as we tell him what we see, though.”

“Then that is what we should do. This memory is the source of his fear. A lot of what happens to him in the future depends on this.

“ _Tel su ni”_  She commanded the barrier. Zatanna felt something shift and snap and she suddenly found herself in an old room with a five year old Shaggy who was clinging to a stuffed dog. The boy looked like he had been through a rough time. He was scuffed up and his clothes were dirty and torn. He also looked like he had been crying.

She was in the memory, she realized. And also alone, apparently she hadn’t been able to bring Martian Manhunter through.

The younger version of the kid she had seen shakily looked around, despite the fact that he seemed to be alone. He crept towards the door, looking more hopeful with each step. He reached for the knob and turned it.

The door  _screamed,_ the wood splintering into a scowling face. Shaggy jumped back, clutching the plush, right into the curtains which wrapped around him.

“I told you there was no escape, apprentice.” a menacing voice echoed through the room. A black cloaked man stepped in. “When will you learn. No matter how ‘normal’ thing appear, the supernatural is there. And powerful.”

“Let me go!” The child sobbed. “I want to go home! I want my Mommy and Daddy!”

The man waved his hand, sending the child across the room, crashing him into the wall. Zatanna tried to catch him, but he passed through her, only a memory. These events had happened long ago and there was nothing she could do to change them.

“Do not speak of those things you called parents. Unenlightened insects without a drop of magic in them. They are unworthy of you. I will teach you what you need to know. Oh you’ll resist it at first, I know. Then you’ll play along to make the pain stop, but soon you’ll trick yourself into seeing things my way. And you’ll see those lesser as I do, a waste not worthy considering.” He made another gesture and the toy floated to him. “After all, anything can be turned.” The doggy started to look demonic, eyes glowing red and sharp plastic fangs growing from his mouth.

“No!” Shaggy shouted and the dog returned to his old appearance, flying back to him. “Dayaya is my friend. He’d never go with you!”

“It’s good to see you using your gift, but I should punish you for such defiance. Which should I do?” 

Neither had the chance to make a decision as the door flung open. The robed man shot out a stream of balefire against the newcomer, who was so solidly cloaked Zatanna couldn’t make out anything except the signature was the same as the memory barrier.

The robed figure paled, recognizing the blur. “No. He is my apprentice. It’s my right!”

“He entered no such agreement with you, nor did his guardians.” She knew that voice. “You are a monster and a kidnapper.” The newcomer cast a spell that had the robed man on his knees and powerless. “And magic itself shall judge you.”

The blur then turned his attention to the boy, who was now shaking in a corner. “Do not be afraid little one. You’re parents are looking for you. We’ll find you a better tutor-”

“No!” the boy cried again. “I don’t want to be magic. I don’t want to see anything I do as special.” Zatanna watched in mild horror as the child’s own magic turned inward in his mind and perceptions. This was the second spell she had seen, the one that strengthened the barrier.

The blur made a sad sigh.  _Fix it,_ Zatanna prayed.  _Undo the spell, this isn’t right!_

“Magic is a great gift young one. It should never cause you pain. But since than odious man tainted it so much for you, maybe it would be kinder for you to ๖ۣۜForget༻” Shaggy eyes went blank as not only the memory barrier, but a small binding on his magic went up. She recognized the second spell. It wouldn’t hold forever, magic would leak out, but Shaggy’s own spell would keep him from seeing anything out of the ordinary.

The world shifted and she suddenly found herself in a playground, young Shaggy happily playing with his toy. She saw a flash of magic cover the playground and Shaggy suddenly looking very confused and scared.

Without warning the black robed man swooped in and grabbed him. Shaggy screamed and cried, but no one seemed to notice.

Zatanna suddenly felt herself yanked and found herself again in the medical room.

“My apologies. Once you went into the memory, I lost contact with you. You were exhibiting signs of stress in your body, so I ended the link.” Manhunter explained.

“Did you find out anything?” Shaggy asked nervously.

Zatanna opened her mouth, but closed it again. How do you tell someone that they live in almost ever present fear because they were kidnapped as a child and told that the enemy could be anywhere? That the event was so hard on him he turned his own magic against his own mind.

For the first time she could remember, Zatanna couldn’t think of the words she needed. Forwards or backwards.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Providentially Demonic

Diana was surprised when Zatanna stumbled, mouth opening and closing for a moment. Flash was across the room to support her in the blink of an eye. “Whoa, you alright?”

Zatanna did not protest Flash’s aid and let him guide her down onto a stool. She blinked several times, owlishly. “I-I will be fine, thank you. Forgive me, I was merely shocked by being pulled out so abruptly.”

That was a misdirection if Diana had ever seen one. What had she seen in the boy’s memories to shock her so?

Zatanna rose to her feet, brushing off Flash’s offered assistance with a practiced and altogether too false smile. “Please, just— allow me a moment to gather my thoughts. I will be back to tell you what I found.” She whirled and strode out of the room and into the attached monitor room.

Diana followed, a little alarmed. She had never seen the magician so shaken. While she and Zatanna would never be anything resembling friends, they were fellow heroes, and seeing someone as cool and unflappable as the stage magician this rattled made her loyalty prod her uncomfortably.

She glanced back once to see the teens gather around the table where Shaggy sat, nervously proclaiming that he hadn’t felt anything and that he was fine. Diana wasn’t sure she believed him anymore than she bought Zatanna’s smile. She stepped through the hydraulic door.

Zatanna was leaning against the wall in the monitor room, the dimmed lights of the inactive monitors casting a sickly pallor on her skin. “Zatanna? What did you see?”

Zatanna took a shuddering breath, tilting her head back with her eyes closed. “Couldn’t  _wait,_  could you, princess?”

Diana let the barb slide. “It was obviously something that disturbed you greatly. What happened?”

Zatanna sagged and stepped away from the wall like it was the only thing keeping her on her feet. She stepped further into the room, slumping down on a stool in front of one of the inactive screens and passed her hand over an empty pitcher sitting nearby on the monitor station.  _“Dloc retaw raeppa.”_  Water filled the pitcher and Zatanna twirled the fingers on her left hand, causing a glass to appear out of thin air. With an unsteady hand she poured a glass and drank half of it down in one go. “Have you ever seen someone so traumatized by something that they would willingly damage themselves to be rid of it? Have you ever seen someone turn their power on themselves rather than use it for fear of it?”

Diana shook her head. “What?”

Zatanna waved a shaky hand back at the room they had left. “That boy in there is a natural-born magician, probably on a level of archmage… or possibly  _better._  He has innate talent that I can’t  _even_ guess at. But because of one foolish man who thought to make a tool of him, that boy was left scarred and scared of the magic that is in his very blood, of the magic that exists all around us. So frightened that he turned his own magic on himself.” Zatanna finished the glass and poured a second. She stared down into the water. “He deliberately harmed himself, for fear of that magic. He was so traumatized— so very terrified that he twisted his own magic back on itself, and in so doing, blinded himself to it and to anything about himself that could be considered special.”

For the first time she looked up to meet Diana’s eyes. “How do you find words to explain that to him and his friends, Princess?” There was genuine sorrow in her voice. “How do you make something that never should have happened right again?”

Diana found herself at a loss for words.  _Hera…_

She had never known why Shaggy had always appeared scared of his own shadow, wary of everything, even when there seemed to be nothing around for him to fear. It was because there was always something to be afraid of, even _inside himself._

Zatanna traced a finger around the rim of the glass slowly. “I can tell you this, his innate magic has been leaking past the barrier in his own mind, affecting things around him, but so subtly, that few have ever noticed. He— he did not wish to see anything special about himself, or about the magic he holds, so that perception affected those around him, to a degree I have never seen before, and I am a master at misdirection and causing people to see only what I want them to see.” She waved the fingers of her other hand half-heartedly. Pink and gold sparkles coalesced into a dove that just as swiftly vanished, leaving nothing to show but a single feather drifting lazily in the still air. “To get past the barrier in his mind, I unwove the spell he laid on himself and it began to fade. To be honest, it was a bit past its use-by date anyway. If it hadn’t been so entwined with the magical barrier that someone else placed between him and the memories, it would have faded long ago.”

Her lips curved up in a smile that had nothing of humor in it. “But the damage is done. It is so ingrained into his psyche that he is nothing special— that, even without the spell, he may never see himself as anything more than what he perceives himself to be… as nothing and no one of note. But now the oddities will become apparent to those around him. Manhunter has already started to see the effects unraveling, as things he had paid no mind to suddenly became far more odd.”

Zatanna took a deep breath. “I cannot undo the damage he has done himself. In all honesty, I doubt anyone can, sorcerer or psychologist.”

Diana took a startled breath of her own. “So that is why he pairs so well with the ring, He lives every day in a state of fear—”

“Caused by nothing less than himself, Princess. But there’s more than that. The link the ring has with him— it feeds power to it, but it’s a two way street.”

“How do you mean?”

Zatanna pulled out her wand and drew in the air, motes of power following the tip of the wand. A colored image of Shaggy and Scooby appeared to her left, yellow pulsing in the heart of the boy’s chest. On her right, the ring glowed, bright yellow. Threads of the yellow from the boy spun out of his chest, drawn into the the ring, which glowed brighter. “Why do you think the ring is changing so much? How it went from a simple, if dangerously powerful, device to a sapient, thinking thing?” Zatanna asked. As she spoke something changed in the pictures; motes of green and brown that shimmered like stars, were also fed along the link, to the ring. The color of the ring mellowed, becoming more golden, feeding back some of the gold into the link, back to the boy. It became a loop, the ring drawing the yellow and receiving the other colors and returning some of the energy.

“Shaggy’s own innate magic is feeding back into the ring along with the fear it uses to power itself. The ring is absorbing that magic, and it’s changing. Changing to become what Shaggy thinks it should be.” Zatanna blew tiredly over the pictures and they dissolved back into flecks of magic. “I doubt it’s intentional, and Manhunter is right, there is nothing evil in Shaggy’s heart, and because of that…there is no ill-intent in the ring.”

Zatanna tapped the side of her glass with a fingernail. “If I know Bruce, if he hasn’t figured that out, he suspects. The boy literally made the ring into nothing less than a friend.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Eternal_Phantom

Diana’s mind went back to the time she had invited Mystery Inc to Themiscrya. It had turned out to be a trap, a trick from an arrogant godling. He had wanted Shaggy and Fred there, due to a decree by Aphrodite that if a man set foot on her sacred ground, the Amazons would loose their power.

He had called his game too early, appearing as soon as Shaggy had fallen on said ground. But he’d fallen on his back, his feet had never touched the soil. At the time Shaggy had made a joke as to why the plot had failed. At least at the time she had assumed it was a joke. Now the words crept unbidden back into her mind.

“ _Like, maybe it’s because I’m not much of a man.”_

And suddenly, as things clicked into place, Diana felt a sad certainty that it  _wasn’t_  a joke. By Hecate, that was a horrible curse, all the more so because he’d willingly brought it upon himself. What Zatanna had deduced about the ring was incredible, but not as immediately important to her.

“Where is the fool who caused him to turn his own magic against himself? When I find him, I swear-”

“Not a problem anymore, Princess,” Zatanna answered. “If he’s not dead then he’s wishing he was. The mage who placed the memory spell made sure of that.”

Diana paused. “They were not the same individual?”

“No, the memory-wipe guy was trying to save him. Even was going to find the kid a better teacher. When he saw the kid’s magic turn on himself, he thought helping him forget would be kinder.”

“Foolishness,” Diana spat out. “It obviously didn’t remove his fear, but left him completely unable to come to terms with what had happened.”

“Agreed, Princess.” A rare occasion the two fully agreed on something. “If it had been a temporary measure with him planning to work him through the trauma slowly, that would have been fine. At this point I have no idea how to even begin to help.”

“We face this heads on,” Diana squared her shoulders.

“Are you sure that’s the best,” Zatanna asked. “Someone’s mind isn’t the same as an enemy you face in battle. Some injuries, once inflicted, can never be healed.”

“And what good did hiding from it do?” Diana shot back. “I know the direct method isn’t your  _style_  but how can he begin to deal with this when he doesn’t even know that something’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure that’s entirely true anymore,” Zatanna allowed. That exit wasn’t her best performance. They all had to realize something was wrong by now. She sighed. “And there no reason to make his fear even worse.”

A showman had to have many masks, and though she preferred the ‘Master of the Stage’, but this would require something closer to a bedside manner. She reentered the room, not as powerfully as Wonder Woman, but everything she could to put the kid at ease.

She saw his worried face as she entered the room. Yeah, she had made things worse. But hopefully this was the first step towards making it right.

“You’re not in any danger,” she reassured. “We figured out the ring chose you because you feel almost constant fear, correct?”

He nodded. Shaggy wished he could make a joke, but the knowledge that someone had been using magic on his mind made him feel far more afraid than any monster of the week.

“The reason you feel afraid is because something bad happened to you as a child. You were kidnapped by a rather morally bankrupt wizard. You were rescued by another wizard, but seeing how afraid you were, he thought it would be kinder the block your memory of the event. The problem was he didn’t block the emotions associated. You were terrified, but didn’t know what you were afraid of-”

“So his mind kept trying to find things to associate the emotion with,” Velma filled in. Suddenly a lot was making sense. “Whenever he saw something even remotely scary, his subconscious would assign the fear from his kidnapping to it to try and rationalize the emotion,”

“But, like, why would he kidnap  _me_?” Shaggy asked. There was nothing about him that made him worth kidnapping.

Diana and Zatanna shared a look. This was going to be the hard part. “He was looking for an apprentice. A young wizard he could mold to his liking.”

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?”

You could see Batman had already put it together, and many other seemed to have some inkling of what was going on. But Shaggy’s denial had been so ingrained in him, even without the spell reenforcing it he couldn’t make the link.

“When I first entered your mind I saw many strange things,” It made far more sense to the last Martian now. “Many times I saw you defy the laws of physics,, conjure things from thin air, and other things deemed impossible purely to science. While I occasionally saw something similar from your friends, the effects always seemed to be focused on you.  It follows then that you were the one he sought to make his apprentice”

“Good one,” Shaggy laughed, but there was a note of hysteria in it. 

“Shaggy, I think he’s right.” Fred looked worried and Velma seemed to be on the verge of hyperventilating. “Thinking back on things there were a lot of weird-”

“ _No!”_  power began to swirl around him. “There’s nothing special about me. Nothing!” The magic turning inward sharply, swirling around his head.

There was a flash of yellow as the Ring flew of the device it was on and forced itself on his finger. As the yellow and back costume formed around the magic stopped as though frozen.

“ _LLEPSSID!”_ Zatanna cast sharply, causing the magic to disperse.

“What…what was that?” Daphne asked.

“A curse,” Diana explained. “One Shaggy has been placing on himself since he was a small child.”

And those around him, though Zatanna wouldn’t say that out loud. Thinking he had cursed his friends would not improve his view on his ow magic.

“No, it’s not. I can’t curse anyone,” Shaggy was shaking slightly. “I’m not m-magic. I can’t be. I can’t…”

 _> >I can feel your magic trying to harm you again. Please stop.<<_ The ring requested.

“I can’t stop it because, like, I’m not doing anything,” Shaggy all but snapped. “I don’t have magic.”

“If I ever find out who that man was, I’m going to hex him into next week.” Zatanna muttered. Of course Shaggy was rejecting the idea.  He was afraid it would make him more like his kidnapper. Of course he didn’t know that, since he only had the emotions involved in the kidnapping and not the knowledge. Much like his fear, he couldn’t move past his denial since he didn’t really understand where it was coming from.

“You do, but please understand. _Having magic does not make you a bad person_ ,” Zatanna pleaded it with him.

And somehow, Shaggy felt a little bit of his panic fade, though he wasn’t sure why. Of course magic didn’t make you a bad person. The Marvel family was magic, as was Wonder Woman’s culture. Zatanna was magic and she’d gone out of her way to help him. Even Thorn from the Hex Girls had some magical capability.

 _> >Thank You<<_ with the lessening panic, the curse’s attempts to take hold were weakened enough that Ring didn’t have to put so much effort into stopping it.

“Did the ring stop the curse?” Daphne asked.

 _> >Can you imagine me able to communicate with others?<<_ Ring asked _> >I would like to speak, but I don’t want to leave you to go back to the machine.<<_

“Uh, sure,” Shaggy focused on the mental image of a speaker surrounding the ring. The air shimmered around it, the construct forming.

_> >Thank You, this works. I believe the energy you refer to as magic is the vehicle by which I use my Bearer’s fear to power myself. I do not think I could effect it with enough control to cause any effects of my own, nor could I reverse what was already in motion, merely stop it. Thank you Designation: Zatanna.<<_

“You’re welcome,” Thanked by a Yellow Ring for helping someone. Today was just full of surprises.

“Well, that settles it,” Flash shrugged. Most of the room turned to look at him. “What? The whole reason we invited them here was to see if it was safe for him to keep the ring, right? Since he seems to have what I’m getting is some magical version of an Auto-Immune disorder and the ring is the only thing keeping that from attacking  _at least_  his mind, we have to let him keep it. I signed up to be a hero. I’m not taking away the only thing keeping the kid healthy.” Unsaid was that if anyone else wanted to, they would have to go through him.

Diana sighed. “I would not have thought to put it that way, but you’re absolutely right. Who knows how much damage he’d done to himself through the years?” The constant fear was only one symptom. How many had, like her sister Amazon Nubia, scorned him for his cowardice? How often had he not pushed himself to excel at something he’d have been good at since he believed himself ‘nothing special’. And the most damning question.  Was it possible to restore the person he could have been, or had too much damage already been done?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone back and specifically noted which of us wrote which chapter, since it only shows who uploaded it.
> 
> Chapter written by Providentially Demonic

Zatanna stepped closer to Shaggy and bent a little so she could look him in the eyes. There was still fear there and she hated to see it. 

“Shaggy, if you believe  _nothing else_  I tell you, it is that having magic does not make you evil. Magic is at its core a tool, and a tool is neither good nor bad. It is the one who uses the tool that is good or evil, and there is  _nothing_  bad in you.” She reached out and gently took the hand with the ring. “Look at what you have done, and  _I dare you_  to tell me it was evil. This ring, the prime Yellow ring, came to your hand. Where in other’s hands, it was a tool of destruction and despair, of, yes, evil; in your hands, has it caused any harm? No. You made it something more than that, and made it something better than a tool. You made it a friend. Where is there evil in that?”

“There is none,” The redhead supplied, taking Shaggy’s other hand. “Zatanna’s right, Shaggy. I’ve known you forever and there’s nothing evil or wrong with you.”

 _“Rrothing!”_  The dog affirmed, shoving his head under Shaggy’s arm affectionately.

Diana stepped forward to deliver the fait accompli, “Shaggy, it is not the magic that makes you special, it is  _you_  that makes you special.” She ruffled his hair gently. “The magic is not all of what you are, it is only a small part of the person you are, and not even the most important part.”

Shaggy blinked up at her, hopeful. “Like, what is, then? I’m nothing spec—”

The redhead reached out to put a finger over his lips. “Don’t say that. Don’t ever believe that.”

The dog beside him uncurled slightly and planted a massive paw in the center of Shaggy’s chest. “Rris. Rris ris rhe rost rimportant rart.”

Shaggy’s smile was shaky, but there and real. “Like, my manly physique? I know it’s great, Scoob, but—”

The blond reached over and lightly bapped Shaggy on the head. “No, you goof. Your heart.”

Zatanna could all but feel the currents of magic in the boy settling. It wasn’t a cure, by any means, but the reassurances of his friends seemed to be doing him more than a bit of good. The glowing of the ring had also lessened, mellowing back to a color that was far more like the gold of early morning sunlight than the acid-bright yellow of before.

She squeezed his hand. “There, you see? Keep that belief. Hold it close and remember that truth.”

“I-I’ll try.” Shaggy’s eyes were clearer and Zatanna felt herself breathing a sigh of relief. True, it was the false peace before the storm, but for the moment, Shaggy was stable. His friends were around him and supporting him and her and Diana’s reassurances seemed to have done him some good. It was all she could hope for— for now.

She glanced up at the feel of someone staring at her. If Shaggy’s eyes were clearer, all those storm-clouds had gathered in Bruce’s dark eyes. Only someone who knew him as well as she did could see the lines of tension in his frame, though to the casual observer it would seem as if he was utterly unmoved. He was a panther, ready to leap and woe betide anyone who got in his way.

Now wasn’t the time for showmanship, but for the true talent of a performer, knowing when to quit the stage. She let go of Shaggy’s hand and eased away, letting the sceptic in glasses take her place. Silently, she sidled around the group to approach Bruce.  It looked like his eyes remained on the group of teens, but a quick sideways tilt of his head let her know he had seen her approach.

“You brood any harder and you’re gonna stare a hole right through the kid,” she chided softly. “What’s got you so worked up, as if I couldn’t guess?”

“Fate,” Bruce put it succinctly. “There is only one mage I know with the level of control to do that kind of memory binding and his name is Fate.”

Zatanna sighed. “I’d come to the same conclusion. I almost didn’t realize it at first, considering how well he cloaked even the memory of himself in the boy’s blocked off memory, but certain things pointed to him before I had even thought too hard.”

Bruce’s scowl, if anything, grew blacker. “He had ample opportunity to ease the boy’s trauma, to undo some of the damage that kidnapper had done.”

And trauma to a child was still and would forever be one of Bruce’s greatest weaknesses, as well as providing his greatest strength. The child he had been, watching his family die around him, would forever hide in the man’s stoic heart. “You know as well as I do, that Dr. Fate’s moral compass is… not like ours. He is always looking at the greater good, and for him, the greatest good was taking that spiteful, evil man to meet his just desserts. He thought he was doing Shaggy a kindness, letting him forget, but not realizing that the root of the fear would remain. Admittedly, he could have come back to help Shaggy through it, but in all honesty, he may have let it slip his mind in the whole “looking at the bigger picture” mentality he has.”

She shook herself and grinned toothily at Batman. “That being said, I’m minded to borrow Shayera’s mace, or any other Nth metal you might have lying around and clock him a good one.” Her chuckle was the teeniest bit bloodthirsty. “Just on general principles, you know.”

It worked and she could see Bruce’s tense posture relax just the slightest. He’d realize her words were carefully chosen to ease his temper, but being who he was, would not hold it against her.

Bruce opened his mouth as if to say something but paused and raised a hand to the receiver hidden under his cowl. “Go ahead.” After a long moment, he sighed, and went on, keeping his voice low. “I wish I could agree that he’s being unreasonable, but we both knew such a reaction was entirely possible and predictable. That’s why she’s there; was she able to calm him down?” Another brief pause. “I see. Well, we’ll have to see, then. ETA?”

He turned his attention back to Zatanna. “Superman is almost back. He has Green Lantern with him. They should be docking in the next ten minutes.”

For a moment she couldn’t fathom what that had to do with anything, but abruptly came to the sharp realization that Green Lanterns and Yellow were— if not mortal enemies, generally— no,  _scratch that._ She’d been around to see one fight between Sinestro and the League— yep,  _definitely_  mortal enemies.

Zatanna glanced back at the boy seated on the examination bed; the damaged teen who saw nothing of value in himself. Involuntarily, her hands closed into fists. “He’s not getting to that kid.”

Bruce’s hand closed firmly around her shoulder, squeezing slightly. “No, he’s not,” he reassured. “John is a little hot-headed at times, but even he can see Shaggy is no sort of threat.”

“He’d better,” Zatanna swore, though she did feel better; Bruce was a good judge of character.

He squeezed her shoulder again. “That being said, I already miscalculated badly once in this situation, so if things go bad, I expect you on the ball.”

She nodded and slipped her wand free of her sleeve. “I have a sleep spell he’ll never see coming.”

Almost like it had been listening in to their conversation, the ring’s odd voice spoke up.  _> >My sensors detect the approach of Designate: John Stewart, Designate: Superman and Designate: Hawkgirl.<<_

“Gotta wonder what kinda mood GL’s gonna be in,” Flash muttered.

“Um, like…” Shaggy’s voice was hesitant and his fingers came up to worry the ring around his finger. “Would it be b-b-better if I give the ring back to you for now, Batman? If he sees you have it, maybe he, like, w-won’t be s-so angry.”

Batman appeared to be considering, but this time it was the ring who gave a definitive answer.   _> >No. While the need for secrecy was justified in getting us to the lab, I do not wish to leave my bearer at this time.<<_ The ring glowed a slightly brighter gold. _ >>It is not wise to separate us currently.<<_

Zatanna understood the ring’s caution. With the spike of fear that came with the announcement of the impending arrival of the Green Lantern, the currents of magic around the boy were once more agitated, spinning in ever tightening circles around Shaggy. Suddenly those odd instances centered around him made a lot more sense. He was caught in a feedback loop of his own, his fear amplifying his natural magic, allowing all those powerful bursts of undirected magic that had been at the crux of some— if not most—  of those events.

It seemed the cynic— what had Diana called her, Velma?— had sensed something as well. Perhaps not the magic, but the new wave of fear. She grabbed Shaggy’s hand and squeezed it. “Shaggy,  _breathe.”_

The dog leaned against him. “Rraggy.”

Shaggy sighed and leaned back into the the dog’s side, his breathing slowing to match the cadence of the dog’s. Zatanna saw the coils of magic ease with the calming of Shaggy’s panic.

She breathed a sigh of relief, but how long could it last when someone who might only see an enemy in a frightened, damaged teenager was on their way?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The line of John’s back was stiff as they disembarked. Shayera wished she could ease the tension, but it was impossible. It felt like the entire Watchtower was a primed explosive and all it required was a spark to cause a conflagration. Her fingers tightened around her mace.

Superman strode in front of them, but she could see the frown still on his lips. It didn’t help that a lot of the league had returned from the varied missions that Batman had arranged to keep the station clear while the Mystery Incorporated teens were here. And obviously word had gotten around. And as most rumors did, got distorted in the telling.

Shayera could hear some of the whispers and she was pretty sure Superman was hearing all of them, from the way his back stiffened and each stride came down harder and harder until he just gave up and floated off the metal floor before he damaged it.

The walk to the medbay was a gauntlet of whispers and sideways looks and even a few grimly triumphant smiles directed at John. He obviously didn’t like them any more than she did, because his body language became more guarded, and he stared straight ahead, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes.

Shayera hated seeing him this way, it reminded her too much of… well, times best left in the past. She found her free hand itching to take his and squeeze it comfortingly. But that was also something of the past.

Diana met them at the medbay doors. Her look at John was searching and just the slightest bit hard. “Before you come in, there are things you should know.” She folded her arms, stepping outside the doors and letting them slide closed behind her. “Firstly, J’onn has scanned both the boy and his companion, and has found nothing of evil in them. Secondly, I advise you to remember, he is a teenager, and an easily frightened one. Thirdly, we have discovered a few strange things that might make all the difference.”

John sighed, some of the tension leaking out of his frame. Under the bandage, his eyes were tired and wary. “Fine, fine, but can we have this discussion somewhere that isn’t a very public hallway? Frankly, I’d rather not add anymore fuel to the fire.”

Superman nodded. “I’ve heard nothing but rumors since we’ve gotten back. And most of them are… well, let’s just say, far from pleasant.” There was a pinched line between his brows and the corners of his mouth were drawn into a taut line, probably to keep from scowling.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Eternal-phantom

Shaggy couldn’t help but feel apprehensive. While he was glad Superman was back, Shayera hadn’t bothered to hide her distrust of him and from what he’d heard, Green Lantern would only be worse. Honestly he supposed he couldn’t blame him. Yellow Lanterns  _were_  traditionally villains, after all, given that the rings tended to be drawn to people who reveled in causing fear. But he wasn’t anything like that.

Right?

>> _John Stewart, Green Lantern of Sector 2814_ << Ring greeted. > _> I understand that our history has been adversarial due to the actions of my creator and former bearer, Sinestro, former Green Lantern of Sector 1417. While any displeasure you have is justified, I bequeath you not to judge my current bearer by my former. He has committed no criminal activity in the course of his life and has even helped catch many criminals. Wait, so did Sinestro. Well, I can guarantee he does not have Sinestro’s obsession with order and control. So he is no threat to you or your sector._<<

>> _That said I will no longer allow myself to be separated from him. I can pull power from him, from his fear as well as his own power. That makes me very powerful and I can outlast you since I don’t need a lantern. Not that there is any reason for that. As I said there is no reason to be at odds, not at all._ <<

“Is it just, me or is the ring panicking?” Flash asked, bemused.

>> _I am not panicking, you’re panicking_! << The ring rebutted, its tone getting more frenzied. >> _Why would I panic? I am an artificial construct bound to the will of the person who wears me. Why would I be panicking?  Just because I might be once again confiscated for galactic peace, leaving the one who gave me sentience and respect? Possibly to be destroyed by his own magic?_   _ **I won’t go! I won’t!**_ <<

A yellow shield formed around Shaggy, and thus the rest of Mystery Inc., who was crowded around him.

“Ring, you’re overreacting.” Fred said, trying to calm the piece of alien technology down. Today had certainly been a rollercoaster for all of them, and while they certainly had a lot to think about, now wasn’t the time. His objective was to get them all off the Watchtower safely and Ring acting out wouldn’t achieve that.

>> _I most certainly am not_! << Ring countered.

“Green Lantern hasn’t even opened his mouth, much less done anything threatening.” Fred pointed out. “If anything, at this point he might think you’re taking us hostage and try to save us.”

>> _I’m not taking hostages, I’m protecting you. << _Ring sounded huffy.

“Except we don’t need protection at this point. Therefore you’re overreacting.” Velma patted Shaggy’s hand, and thus the ring, gently.

“And, like, I’m not going to be destroyed by my m-magic,” Shaggy gulped. “It’s been doing that for years and I’m fine.”

>> _You are not fine. Who knows how much damage has been done to yourself these past few years? You’ve neglected your schoolwork because you believe yourself no good at it. How much of that is true and how much was the curse telling you it was? How often have you not pursued something you were gifted at because you couldn’t bring yourself to believe you were skilled? I should have noticed the power I was boosting off of wasn’t pure fear. I’ve been on your finger for months and never realized- >>_

“Can someone please tell me what’s going on?” John Stewart considered himself a patient man, but absolutely nothing of this was making sense.

“Long story short, the kid’s magic. He had a bad experience with some Voldemort wannabe, became afraid of magic and magic users, including himself, which caused a magic auto-immune disorder where his own power was cursing him.  Some good wizard tried to help by blocking his memory, but that ended up resulting in him still being terrified but unable to understand why.” Flash explained.

“It’s caused a symbiosis with the ring.” Diana continued. “It absorbed his fear to power itself, but got a heavy dose of his magic which changed it enough to give it both a sense of sentience - and apparently concern. It’s connection to Shaggy’s magic allows it to stop the curse, which is some good tidings at least.”

>> _I should have realized- <<_

“The curse made sure none of us realized,” Daphne reassured. “Not you, not us, not Shaggy.”

Shaggy exhaled slowly. His magic. His curse. These things didn’t seem like they could be real. Everything in him told him it couldn’t be. But like Ring (or maybe through Ring?), he had felt the magic swirling around him when his fear swelled. Ring was keeping it under control, but that didn’t change the fact that is was there.  And as much as he’d like to ignore it, if cursing himself meant he was cursing his friends by association, then it had to stop. If it altered their perceptions, who knew what else it might be doing?

If Green Lantern wanted to take Ring to some super space jail place, he’d have to go to. Because he couldn’t let his own problem affect his friends, especially in ways they may not even be able to see.

“Like, put the shield down, Ring,” Shaggy instructed. “Trust me, I know it’s scary. But we can’t run from this.”

Ring knew. It had done the calculations, even if it had forgotten them in the moment. But John Stewart had every reason to distrust it, especially after what had happened in Dakota. Sinestro had done everything he could to destroy John Stewart, not in battle, but in the hearts of the people he had done his bet to protect. It was a hard sin to forgive. Hard enough that Ring was very concerned he _hadn’t._ And that he would see Shaggy as merely a stand in for Sinestro.

But that couldn’t be farther from the truth and Ring was going to do everything in its power to make sure the Green Lantern understood this before giving him a chance to separate them.

So it was only with great reluctance that it lowered its shield. But both Fred and Shaggy had asked it to, and the Green Lantern might decide this really was a hostage situation. 

The shield fell and Ring braced itself for whatever would come next.


End file.
